Tokushuna Daigaku
by Rafa SF
Summary: "Quando você vira um shinobi, você não tem mais nome, nem idade, você não existirá, você será quem e o que o governo mandar, fará o que ele mandar. Pessoas normais não podem saber de nossa existência. Essa é a condição para que nós possamos viver. Não importa se você acha errado ou não, esse é o seu dever, sua missão e você deve cumpri-la a todo custo!"
1. Chapter 1

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

** Proólogo**

_"Somos anjos de apenas uma asa e só poderemos voar abraçando uns aos outros... Mais quem precisa voar? Enquanto todos estão preocupados em dominar os céus, eu dominarei a terra!"_

_Haruno Sakura_

"Ha muito tempo o mundo vivia em guerra, muitas pessoas morriam e por isso, vários clãs decidiram se unir e exterminar com todos aqueles que buscavam guerrilhas ou confusão, entre esses clãs, estava o Haruno"

Os clãs era uma espécie especial de humanos, os chamados na antiguidade de semideuses. Estes possuíam certas habilidades e especialidades.

Cada clã possuía um elemento base, o chakra, porém cada um deles o utiliza de forma completamente diferente. O clã Haruno era especializado em fuuton, denominado de o clã do vento. Cada clã tinha sua habilidade especial, o clã hyuuga, por exemplo, tinha o byakugan, o Uchiha, Sharingan e o Uzumaki, raramente o rinegan sem contar que ele . O Haruno tinha o controle absoluto do fuuton, algumas de suas armas eram um tanto...especiais e seu maior perigo era suas habilidades medicinais. O poder de cura necessita de grande concentração e chakra, o clã haruno tem facilidade de utilizar justos médicos e seu corpo se cura, muitas vezes automaticamente, sem que o usuário sequer perceba que foi ferido. Os jutsos medicinais podem ser usados tanto pra curar, quanto para matar, a cura pode matar sem a vitima perceber e os outros clãs temiam isso...

Certo dia os principais clãs da aliança decidiram que seria mais seguro se o clã Haruno fosse exterminado... Eles se uniram e emboscaram o clã haruno, matando a todos.

Bem, quase todos, na época minha tatatatataravó estava em uma missão. Quando ela retornou acabou encontrando seu amigo de infância quase morto, ela o salvou e eles acabaram se envolvendo... Desde ai, a cada geração, os Harunos tinham dois filhos no mínimo, um menino e uma menina, para que eles no futuro casassem e assim o clã não se extinguisse com o passar das gerações o clã Haruno foi crescendo novamente e agora conta com 22 componentes ativos, ou seja, jovens em atividade.

Com o passar do tempo à humanidade começou a evoluir, criaram armas e se tornaram independentes dos clãs shinobis, fazendo muitos deles se extinguirem por completo. Alguns membros começaram a se envolver com pessoas normais, fazendo com que muitas vezes o poder não passasse adiante, fazendo com que os shinobis virassem a minoria da população.

O governo aproveitando essa brecha eliminou vários dos outros clãs existentes e fez um acordo com aqueles no qual não conseguiu se livrar...

O governo conseguiu se livrar de vários clãs... Mas em alguns deles houve sobreviventes, esses sobreviventes causam o caos na população, muitas vezes fazendo matanças ou brincando com as pessoas. O governo nunca conseguiu os pegar...

E é ai que nós entramos.

Nós Shinobis fazemos parte de uma organização secreta, somos como agentes, matamos em silencio,

Quem e quando o governo mandar e você nunca deverá falhar numa missão.

Quando você vira um shinobi, você não tem mais nome, nem idade, você não existirá, você será quem e o que o Governo mandar, fará o que ele mandar

Pessoas normais não podem saber de nossa existência se, por acaso alguém descobrir, você o mata

Essa é a condição para que nós possamos viver . Não importa se você acha errado ou não, esse é o seu dever, sua missão e você deve cumpri-la a todo custo!"

Tokuskuna Daigaku

Fundada pelo terceiro hokage, hiruzen sarutobi, no intuito de unir os clãs por meios de seus herdeiros, que também frequentam a escola. O Tokuskuna Daigaku é um colégio que forma "shinobis perfeitos".

A prova de admissão desse colégio é muito difícil, porém, aos herdeiros de clã é oferecida uma bolsa integral. Um shinobi só pode se denominar shinobi se conseguir passar do "exame" se classificando assim: como classe: A, B, C e D, e há também aqueles que conseguem atingir as

classes

S e SS.

O exame acontece a cada seis meses no próprio tokushuna e muda de fase em fase. O exame é secreto e só aqueles que o fizeram sabe como é.

Ao entrar no tokushuna o shinobi passa por uma avaliação para determinar, de acordo com seu nível, a sala no qual você ficara.

Nunca alguém, na historia conseguiu entrar no TD com. um nível SS, isso muda quando Haruno Sakura entra. Ela foi à primeira shinobi a entrar no tokushuna com o nível Maximo.

Cada shinobi deve passar no mínimo seis meses no tokushuna daigaku, não importa se é nível D ou SS. No tokushuna você aprende tudo o que um shinobi deve saber para sobreviver e matar.

Notas Finais

esse é somente um prefacio, algo que vocês tem que saber para poder ler a fic...  
Espero que gostem e acompanhem o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 2**

_"Na vida todos nós nascemos com um dom, o que falta é apenas aprimorá-lo" Albert Einstein_

6:30 am

Cidade de Tokio

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Idade: 16 anos

Clã: Haruno

...

Estava sentada no carro que nos levaria para o Tokushuna Daigaku, juntamente a três outros shinobis harunos que haviam conseguido uma bolsa de estudos no TD, vestindo esse ridículo uniforme cinza e azul, com um sobretudo preto por cima, o capuz sobre minha franja e uma mochila no colo, não sei por que EU tenho que ir para esse colégio interno, mas ordens são ordens.

...

-eu adorei esse uniforme! Azul combina tanto comigo! Vocês não acham?_ Disse a garota de cabelos rosa e olhos castanhos a minha frente exibindo o uniforme do Tokushuna Daigaku, uma saia prega azul e uma blusa cinza com alguns botões azuis.

-tanto faz Saori! Mas será que vamos ter lutas?_ disse o Ruivo de olhos verde sentado ao lado de Saori

-Tomara que não Sora, lutar não resulta em nada de bom_ disse outro ruivo de olhos verdes, sentado ao lado de Sora

-Ahhhh para de ser careta Hideki! Lutar é ótimo!_ Reclama Sora

-Quem se importa com luta? Oque importa é quantos gatinhos existem no TD!_ Saori grita

-quem se importa com luta? EU ME IMPORTO! Quem liga se quantos garotos existem naquela budega se nenhum souber lutar?_ Revida Sora e Hideki Suspira

-de novo não!_ ele resmunga quando Saori e Sora começaram a gritar um com o outro

-VOCÊ É MUITO VIOLENTO! SE CONTINUAR ASSIM NINGUEM NUNCA VAI GOSTAR DE VOCÊ!

-VOCÊ É MUITO FUTIL E MESQUINHA! VOCÊ ACHA QUE ALGUM DIA UM CARA VAI SER IDIOTA O SUFICIENTE PRA FICAR COM VOCÊ?

-EU, FUTIL? E VOCÊ QUE É UM BRUTO COM AS MULHERES? ACHA QUE AGENTE É MASORQUISTA? POS ESTA ENGANADO MEU BEM! VOCÊ TEM QUE PARAR DE SER GROSSEIRO SENÃO VAI SER UM DAQUELES VELHOS SOLTEIROS QUE NÃO FAZEM NADA ALEM DE SE EMTUPIR DE BEBIDAS E DIVIDAS DE JOGO!

-FUTIL!

-GROSSEIRO!

-MESQUINHA!

-IDIOTA!

-parem_ digo calmamente, os dois olharam para mim espantados e se sentaram, o silencio se instalou.

-haha olha só se não é que a yomi no hana fala! Quem deveria ser a hana era eu! Sou bonita e faço jus ao nome!_ Saori fala debochadamente

-Saori, não provoque a sakura, da ultima vez você quase morreu_ aconselha Hideki.

-foi pura sorte, alem do mais, eu estou muito mais forte do que era antes! E agora que consigo invocar a minha arma aposto que a hana ali perderia feio para mim!_ saori aponta para mim

-saori_ digo e libero um pouco do meu chakra, imediatamente os três a minha frente afundam no banco com a sua pressão.

-por favor, sakura, não faça isso!_ pede sora e eu paro

-isso é para aprender, não gosto de ser confrontada por pessoas como você. Não me importa que use a meu nome, portanto que não me irrite_ falo calmamente, saori me olha vitoriosa e acente.

-ótimo, estamos chegando _ só o barulho do motor foi ouvido ate estacionarmos no grande tokushuna daigaku.

...

5:30h am

Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Uchiha Sasuke

Idade: 17 anos

Clã: Uchiha

...

Toc toc toc

...

Toc toc toc

...

TOC TOC TOC

Acordo confuso e olho o relógio na cabeceira da cama "5:30h"

Quem, em sã consciência me perturbaria as 5:30 da manha? É bom que seja importante!

Levanto da cama ainda sonolento, rastejo ate o guarda roupa atrás de alguma coisa para cobrir mau tronco, maldita mania de dormir sem camisa! Pego a primeira que vejo e a visto. Olho pra cama ao lado da minha e vejo q o dobe ainda esta roncando

"droga como ele consegue?"

TOC TOC TOC

-SASUKE, NARUTO ACORDEM!_ grita uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta, naruto cai da cama com o susto

Olho irritado pra porta e resmungo um já vai e ando ate a porta dando de cara com uma loira muito eufórica

-Ino... Você por acaso sabe que horas são?_digo lentamente

-Umas cinco e meia sasu-kun, mas e urgente! Noticia de primeira pagina!_ ela diz esfregando o jornal da escola na minha face, o pego e começo a ler a noticia da primeira pagina.

HANA NO YOMI ENTRA NO TD COM CLASSE SS!

-Como assim Ino? Aquela hana vai entrar pro TD?_arregalo os olhos

-Hai, ela e um dos quatro novos alunos... Como será que ela e? Quer dizer, ela tem cabelos rosa, mas deve ser bem fútil e mesquinha, fala serio, ela ficou famosa entre os shinobis e agora deve se achar o maximo_ reclama ino entrando no quarto não ligando para naruto que estava apenas de cueca Box

-ah é você ino! Ohayo_ diz naruto indo ate o guarda roupa e depois se dirigindo ao banheiro

-ohayo_ ela fala e se senta em minha cama

-qual foi o motivo de minha pessoa ser acordada em plena 5: 40 da matina?_ grita naruto do banheiro

-A hana na yomi esta vindo para o TD!_ diz ino e um estrondo pode ser ouvido do banheiro e um gemido de dor de naruto

-como deixaram alguém como a hana no yomi entrar no TD? Qual a classe dela?_ pergunto a ino, ela me olha apreensiva

-ao que parece... Ela tem a minha idade e não havia passado pelo exame final... A classe dela é a A-2, ou seja... É a nossa classe_ ela diz pausadamente

-como assim na nossa classe?!_ grita naruto saindo do banheiro já vestido com o uniforme, me levanto pego meu uniforme e entro no banheiro.

Como aquela mulher pode deixar isso acontecer? Os rumores sobre a tal hana são tão absurdamente incríveis que eram tratados como lendas urbanas ate que ela se mostrou para o hokage, se os rumores são mesmo verdadeiros, seria muito perigoso que ela fique no Td, nada garante que ela não assassine algum aluno...

Saio do banheiro já pronto, ino e naruto já foram para o refeitório, pego a chave do meu armário e o celular e saio do quarto indo em direção ao refeitório

...

Estávamos eu, ino, naruto, hinata, neji, tenten, rock Lee, shikamaru e sai em baixo de uma cerejeira no pátio de onde tínhamos vista pro portão principal

-como será essa tal de hana?_ diz neji com os braços cruzados à minha frente

-a única coisa que sabemos é que seus cabelos são rosa_ diz tenten mordendo uma maça sentada ao lado de rock Lee

-e que é mulher_ diz ino bebendo seu suco

-e que provavelmente deve ter a idade das meninas, em torno de 15 ou 16 anos_ diz shikamaru deitado observando suas nuvens

-temos que ficar de olho nela, aquela velhota não tem noção do quanto ela pode ser perigosa aqui dentro_ digo e todos me olham.

-tem razão temos que bolar um plano, há quatro alunos novos, dois deles são homens e duas são mulheres, a probabilidade das duas terem o cabelo rosa é de mais ou menos quarenta por cento por pertencerem ao clã haruno, como a única pista que temos é que a hana possui como arma uma foice, nós só teremos certeza de qual das duas é na aula de taijutso e a probabilidade dela sacar sua arma é de três por cento levando em conta que ela pode se proteger sem ela, a aparência dela não importa, ela pode ser calma e sombria ou animada e divertida, um bom exemplo é o naruto que é animado, mas muito poderoso, observaremos a rotina das duas, ela concerteza notara e ira vir tirar satisfações com um de nós, ai nós saberemos qual é qual._ fala shikamaru e todos acentem.

-se por acaso entrarem em conflito com ela deverão recuar, eu já senti o chakra dela uma vez, foi rápido, mas eu não consegui me mexer, ele é tão poderoso que paralisa quem estiver em volta_ sai se pronuncia

-ela é jinnchuriki como eu e naruto?_ fala gaara se juntando ao grupo junto à temari sua irmã mais velha

-não, mas é tão forte quanto_ responde sai

-sasuke_ chama shikamaru

-hum

-você e Sai são os melhores em espionagem, portanto serão os principais, as meninas vigiaram no dormitório feminino, colocaremos câmeras no dormitório dela, isso é com você tenten, neji e hinata servirão como vigias à longa distancia e observarão quando ela forem para algum lugar inacessível, cada um deve anotar tudo, por mais insignificante que seja._ ele diz

-nos separaremos em equipes: eu, neji, temari, rock Lee e tenten seremos o grupo um, ficaremos encarregados da garota a. sasuke, gaara, naruto, hinata, ino, shikamaru serão a equipe dois, ficaram com a outra novata_ sai anuncia e todos acentem

-olhem_ ino aponta para o portão principal, havia um carro preto parado, dele desceu um garoto ruivo, seus olhos eram verdes, ele vestia o uniforme do td, atrás dele vinha uma garota vestindo o uniforme feminino e uma bota que ia ate o meio de suas coxas e o importante, seus cabelos eram rosa, atrás dela veio outro garoto ruivo de olhos verdes também vestindo o uniforme, mas diferente dos outros, esse vestia uma espécie de luva negra e parecia mais calmo, atrás dele desceu uma garota, seus longos cabelos róseos desciam ate pouco acima de sua cintura, esta usava o uniforme por baixo de um sobretudo negro com um capuz que não me permitiam ver seus olhos.

-a mais provável que seja a hana no yomi é a de, sobretudo preto, mas há chances que seja a bonitinha ali, as duas têm cabelos rosa o que complica tudo, droga!_ resmunga shikamaru e o sinal toca

-AHHH POR QUE ESSE SINAL TINHA QUE TOCAR AGORA? A PRIMEIRA AULA É DO KAKASHI SENSEI! Ele sempre se atrasa!_ grita naruto ao meu lado

-calado dobe

-me obrige teme

-adoraria só que temos que ir para a aula, tenho a impressão que hoje será um dia... Interressante_ digo e todos nós voltamos a sala de aula

...

Estávamos no simulador de floresta para a aula de rastreamento do kakashi-sensei, este estava 15 minutos atrasado, como sempre. O grupo estava reunido, shikamaru falava algumas hipótese e situações e o que deveríamos fazer nelas quando o chakra de kakashi apareceu junto de outros quatro.

-Yoo minna_ fala o albino

-ESTA ATRASADO!_ grita o Dobe nem se dando conta das quatro novas presenças no simulador

-bem, eu estava passando e a tsunade-sama me chamou para trazer os novos alunos u.u

-É MENTIR... É verdade! Nossa kakashi-sensei! È a primeira vez que você não mente por causa de atraso!_diz naruto surpreso

"baka"

-bem, turma juntem-se aqui onegai_ chama kakashi calmamente, os alunos que estavam espalhados pelo simulador se reunirão a frente do professor, alguns cochichando sobre os novos alunos e outros os analisando, assim como eu

-Quem são esses Sensei?_ grita alguém ao fundo

-bem, esses são os novos alunos, como devem ter percebido todos pertencem a um mesmo clã... Haruno. Vamos deixar que se apresentem. Falem seus gostos, sonhos, o que odeiam, classe e o que mais quiserem Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi e serei seu sensei de rastreamento, não gosto de nada em especial, não tenho sonhos em vista, não odeio nada em particular, minha classe é SS_ diz kakashi sensei saindo da frente dos novatos. Pude ver os dois garotos ruivos de perto, pareciam poderosos e descontraídos, a garota rosada parecia ser do tipo que adora atenção e a outra garota... A esquisita também rosada era a que parecia mais calma e metida, como se não precisasse estar ali, como se estar ali fosse um favor ao td.

O garoto mais alto deu um passo à frente e começou a se apresentar

- Me chamo Haruno Sora, tenho 17 anos, sou classe S, gosto de Lutar e me divertir, sonho em me tornar o melhor guerreiro de meu clã e não gosto de gente metida_ fala "Sora" animado me lembrando um certo dobe,e muitas garotas suspiram. O segundo ruivo da um passo a frente e se apresenta

-Haruno Hideki, 16 anos, gosto de silencio, sonho em viver em um mundo melhor, não gosto de lutas, classe S_ fala o garoto calmamente, houveram alguns gritos da população feminina e alguns comentários masculinos como: ele parece legal ou quem ele pensa que é?

A primeira rosada da um passo a frente e fala animada

-Gosto de festas, sonho em ser uma grande shinobi, não gosto... De uma certa pessoa (diz ela olhando para a outra haruno), tenho 16 aninhos e me chamo Haruno Saori mas podem me chamar de Hana no Yomi_Falou ela alegremente.

"Como assim? Ela é a hana no yomi?" penso surpreso

Muitos ficaram chocados quando ela revelou ser a hana no yomi, vários comentários começaram e logo o burburinho se transformou em um barulho alto o suficiente para ter que fazer kakashi-sensei ter que gritar para que todos fizessem silencio, seu olho a vista estava arregalado, mostrando o quanto ele também se surpreendeu com a revelação da novata. Todos fizeram silencio e a ultima novata começou a falar

-Haruno Sakura, 16 anos, Futura herdeira do clã Haruno, não gosto de nada em especial, não tenho muitos sonhos e não desgosto de nada que vocês devam saber_ ela fala calma, mas altiva.

-Agora que se apresentaram, vamos à aula de hoje, pedi a meus cães que colocassem pergaminhos como esses em vários locais do simulador, ao todo são cinco pergaminhos, cada um terá um minuto para achar o Maximo de pergaminhos que puderem, valera nota, vamos começar pelos novatos para conhecer-mos suas habilidades de rastreamento_ Anuncia o albino, os alunos se dirigiram ao canto do simulador, kakashi indicou a floresta para sora que acentiu e sumiu numa nuvem branca.

UM MINUTO DEPOIS

-O tempo acabou_ anuncia kakashi e uma nuvem branca aparece, dela sai sora com oito pergaminhos na mão. Algumas meninas gritaram

-parabéns Sora, vejo que pegou um bom numero_ diz kakashi

-valeu!

-agora o próximo: Sakura-san poderia?_ pergunta o albino a rosada, ela nada diz e num piscar de olhos, ela some

-rápida_ diz naruto assustado

-hai_ fala shikamaru

-Ela é só classe A, deve conseguir no Maximo sete pergaminhos_ diz ino.

-30 segundos_ anuncia o sensei, muitos alunos começaram a murmurar.

-15 segundos_ digo para o grupo. Olho para frente e fico surpreso, a haruno estava parada com os dez pergaminhos na mão, poucos notaram sua presença devido ao barulho, então ela joga todos no chão atraindo a atenção da maioria.

-...

-parabéns sakura-san, fico surpreso que tenha conseguido todos os pergaminhos, pelo visto é boa em rastreamento próximo, por favor, hana no yo... Saori_ Kakashi diz

-Hai, kakashi-sensei_ ela fala e some rapidamente.

-a velocidade da sakura é impressionante_ fala Sai

-Hai, ela também parece ser boa em rastreamento, conseguiu os dez pergaminhos na metade do tempo sendo somente classe A_ neji fala estreitando os olhos para a novata, ela se vira para ele no mesmo instante e ele desvia o olhar.

-assustadora _ murmura o dobe se escondendo atrás de mim

-também achei_ murmura ino

-o tempo acabou_ anuncia kakashi e num piscar de olhos a hana aparece com os dez pergaminhos na mão

-incrível Saori, próximo: Hideki-san_ diz kakashi e Hideki some numa fumaça branca

-a hana também conseguiu dez_ falo

-mais no dobro do tempo da sakura-san, sasuke-san_ fala a tímida hinata

-talvez ela queira retirar a atenção dela_ murmura neji

-mas isso não faz sentido se ela se apresentou como a própria hana no yomi_ shikamaru diz

-ela pode ter se apresentado assim para que os alunos não tentem descobrir sozinhos, talvez ela não goste que a espiem_ ino sugeri

-então ela resolveu acabar logo com esse mistério todo, ate que faz sentido_ completa Sai.

-o tempo acabou_ anuncia kakashi e Hideki aparece com nove pergaminhos

-muito bem Hideki-san_ parabeniza kakashi

-arigatou, sensei

-próximo: temari-san_ anuncia o albino e assim continua ate todos os alunos terem pego seus pergaminhos.

A aula acaba e os alunos se dirigem para a próxima aula: Taijutso. Os alunos andavam mais a frente enquanto nós andávamos mais a trás

-A plano ira começar, aproveitaremos a aula de taijutso para avaliar sua formação em batalha, façam sua avaliação, depois eu quero ouvir todas para podermos fazer um perfil completo_ pede shikamaru

-hai_ dissemos todos e fomos sentar na arquibancada, no lugar de sempre.

Vi a estranha entrando junto com os outros novatos, eles estavam rodeadas de alunos e se sentaram do outro lado da arquibancada. Sozinha, ela veio andando ate o nosso lado e se senta ao lado de hinata.

-eu não gosto dela, ela me da arrepios_ comenta ino de repente.

-em mim também_ diz tenten

-minna, n-não devemos julgar ninguém p-p-pela aparência, ela pode ser l-l-legal_ fala hinata com um pequeno sorriso

-atah hina, pra você todo mundo é bom!_ comenta temari

-por que não tenta falar com ela hinata? Você é a mais simpática e ninguém diria não a uma carinha fofa como a sua _ fala ino e hinata cora

-h-hai_ ela diz e se vira para a novata

-M-meu n-nome é hyuuga hinata, muito prazer_ hinata a cumprimenta e a novata e olha desconfiada. Todos estávamos em silencio tentando ouvir o Maximo da conversa

-Haruno Sakura_ ela diz e se vira

-Você é do clã H-h-haruno não é?_ hinata pergunta a novata aperta os olhos e acente.

-E como é o seu clã?_ pergunta hinata novamente, a novata fica em silencio, depois suspira passando a observar hinata, como se estivesse a julgando

-Olha você não parece ser uma pessoa má, portanto vou lhe dar um aviso: não chegue perto de mim, não fale comigo, não olhe para mim, se quiser se enturmar fale com a _Hana_, ela adora ter mais um _amigo_. Não gosto de pessoas, não gosto de amigos, portanto afaste-se, o ultimo que tentou... Esta morto_ diz a novata num tom sombrio, o capuz cobria seu olho, hinata começou a suar frio assim como todos nós, a novata se vira e o silencio se faz presente no grupo

-YOOO ESTÃO APROVEITANDO O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE?_ grita o professor Gai em sua roupa verde musgo nada discreto, os alunos nada responderam acostumados com o sensei, a não ser rock Lee.

-YOO SENSEI! OQUE IREMOS APRENDER HOJE?_ grita rock Lee

Notas Finais

espero que gostem e por favor comentem minna! comentários me ajudam muito a escrever sabiam? e alem do mais, comentar duas frasezinhas não mata ninguem!  
Gostaram? SIm? Não? Coments?  
um pedaço do outro ja esta pronto, ou seja, quem sabe se alguem comentar eu não poste ele?  
chantagem, eu sei kkk só assim pra alguem comentar mesmo


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 3  
**

"Nunca se ache demais, pôs tudo que é demais, sobra, tudo que sobra é resto e tudo que é resto, é jogado no lixo"

8:00 AM

Aula de Taijutso, Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Idade: 16 anos

Clã: Haruno

Depois da primeira aula e aquela inútil tarefa de achar pergaminhos numa floresta falsa, fomos para uma espécie de quadra poliesportiva. Os alunos se sentaram nas arquibancadas. Hideki, Sora e Saori estavam cercados por vários outros alunos então me desvio e sento mais a cima num dos poucos cantos vazios da arquibancada.

Ao meu lado estava uma hyuuga, seus olhos pratas não me enganam. Ela estava conversando com um grupo, lembro-me deles: o loiro não conseguiu pegar nenhum pergaminho apesar de ter um poder notável, o cara de parede conseguiu os dez, mas sua força não é muito satisfatória o que me leva a crer que é bastante inteligente, a loira conseguiu cinco, a morena conseguiu sete, o ruivo conseguiu os dez, o moreno com cabelo de galinha conseguiu nove, a outra loira conseguiu oito. o fato de ser o mesmo grupo que estava nos observando no patio tambem ajuda a me lembrar deles, tenho que ter cuidado...

A hyuuga ao meu lado vira-se para mim e fala numa voz baixa e calma

-Yoo, M-meu n-nome é hyuuga hinata, muito prazer_ ela cumprimenta com um sorriso discreto, a olho desconfiada

-Haruno Sakura_ digo e viro-me para frente dando um fim a conversa, porem parece que ela não entendeu a mensagem.

-Você é do clã H-h-haruno não é?_ ela pergunta e eu a olho seria e aceno

-E como é o seu clã?_ ela pergunta novamente tentando puxar algum assunto, vejo que seu grupo esta em silencio, obviamente querendo saber o que eu vou dizer, dou um suspiro calmo, baixo e a observo

-Olha você não parece ser uma pessoa má, portanto vou lhe dar um aviso: não chegue perto de mim, não fale comigo, não olhe para mim, se quiser se enturmar fale com a Hana, ela adora ter mais um amigo. Não gosto de pessoas, não gosto de amigos, portanto afaste-se, o ultimo que tentou... Esta morto_ digo a vendo arregalar seus olhos pratas e começar a suar frio

Prefiro assim

Volto-me para frente e aguardo o professor chegar, alias isso é a única coisa que eu posso fazer no momento

...

- Ridículo... Simplesmente ridículo! Primeiro vem àquela tarefa besta de achar pergaminhos numa floresta falsa e depois vem este professor... O hokage me paga por isso, se não fosse por aquelas ordens eu já teria matado essa aberração verde e sua miniatura.

-GAI SENSEI OQUE VAMOS APRENDER HOJE?

-HOJE NÓS VAMOS OBSERVAR O TIPO DE TAIJUTSO DO CLÃ HYUUGA, POR ISSO VAMOS PRECISAR DE UM REPRESENTANTE PRO RESTO DO DIA! QUEM QUER SE CANDIDATAR?_ Dos aproximadamente oito hyuugas, nenhum se manifestou.

-QUEM SE CANDIDATAR NÃO TERA AS OUTRAS AULAS DE HOJE!_ anuncia a criatura verde e vários alunos levantaram as mãos

-E assim que eu gosto! Precisarei de uma pessoa do clã e um aluno para demonstrar... Ei, que tal você ai novata? Prove que tem o fogo da juventude correndo por suas veias!_ fala a criatura verde apontando para mim, suspiro, observando em volta, vários me olhavam.

Suspiro novamente e me teletransporto, aparecendo do lado do professor

-qual seu nome jovem dama? Chamo-me Gai_ se apresenta a criatura fazendo uma pose estranha

-Haruno Sakura

-Um nome belo para uma bela dama! Neji por favor _ fala a criatura, um garoto de olhos pratas levantou perto de onde estava a hinata, enquanto ele passava algumas meninas suspiravam.

"bakas"

Ele se aproxima de mim ficando a minha frente, depois vira para a arquibancada e começa a falar

-O clã Hyuuga utiliza o estilo dos punhos leves, ele é um estilo do kung fu inventado justamente para superar o estilo dos punhos de ferro. É um estilo de luta feito para senhores de idade e para mulheres, pois não utiliza força física, apenas agilidade, precisão e técnica._ ele fala como se tivesse decorado

-Cada golpe do estilo do punho leve consegue utilizar os golpes do inimigo para contra-atacar de maneira eficiente. Quanto mais força e velocidade tiver o golpe do oponente, mais eficiente será o contra-ataque. O estilo do punho leve foi criado para lidar com golpes rápidos, fortes e precisos, dependendo apenas de um esforço mínimo e de muito reflexo e habilidade.

-Os Hyuuga ainda contam com uma técnica passada de geração em geração. O juuken. Trata-se da expansão do chakra através dos dedos ou punhos, com o intuito de ferir o oponente pelo lado de dentro. Ou seja, o clã Hyuuga já se destaca por conseguir expelir o seu chakra e dar formato e função a ele sem precisar usar-se de selos. É uma habilidade única, e necessita do Byakugan para ser bem usada. O juuken pode ser usado usando-se das pontas dos dedos, para causar danos precisos ou fechar os tenketsus, ou com a palma estendida, que causa dano em uma área maior e causa mais impacto.

-Irei demonstrar_ ele fala e se vira para mim novamente

-pronta? Não irei machuca-la muito, você só sentira um empurrãozinho_ ele fala e se coloca em posição de batalha. Continuo parada, sinto o vento a minha volta se agitar com a ameaça eminente e tento acalma-lo.

Ele vem em minha direção e começa a mirar em meus tenketsus, mas precisamente nos tenketsus dos braços e pernas, desvio de todos e meu vento afasta o chakra que ele emana a cada golpe.

Ele tentava me acertar e eu desviava, ficamos nisso por mais ou menos dez minutos quando ele decide parar.

[n/a: luta emocionante, eu sei]

-Ate que você é boa_ ele diz

-Já lutei contra um hyuuga antes, todos vocês cometem o mesmo erros e sempre deixam aberturas _ falo e ele arregala os olhos e depois me olha seriamente

-como assim?_ ele chega a perguntar mais é interrompido

-JÁ PODEM SE SENTAR, OBRIGADO PELA DEMONSTRAÇAO NEJI, SAKURA-CHAN,FOI OTIMA!_ grita a criatura verde

"irritante"

Viro-me e ando ate o meu lugar sendo seguida pelo hyuuga, sento-me ao lado da outra hyuuga e ele fica parado a minha frente

-as aberturas, como sabe delas?_ ele pergunta serio

-já lutei contra um hyuuga, ele mesmo me contou_ digo simplismente.

-poderia me mostrar?_ pergunta ele, o fito

-não é minha obrigação_ digo e começo a prestar atenção no que a criatura verde dizia

A criatura começou a falar mais sobre o estilo hyuuga, nada que eu já não soubesse.

...

O sinal toca indicando o intervalo, observo e vejo que varios alunos estão tentando passar de uma vez pelo portão da quadra, então me teletransporto para a lanchonete, por sorte ainda estava vazia, peço um lanche qualquer e mesmo um pouco surpreso o senhor me entrega um pote de lamen e um suco, aceno e me teletransporto para o patio procurando algum lugar vazio para que eu possa comer.

Ao longe avisto uma sakura, vou ate ela e subo em um de seus galhos, num lugar onde as pessoas não pudessem me ver.

-itadakimasu~_ digo e começo a comer observando o movimento à procura de algo suspeito

Aos poucos diversos alunos foram lotando o patio, escondo meu chakra.

Ao longe pude ver saori cercada de alunos, Sora e Hideki já eram mais discretos e estavam sentados em uma mesa com alguns garotos.

O grupo do hyuuga vinha vindo à direção da cerejeira, o loiro reclamava algo para o moreno e o cara de parede falava algo para a loira e a de coques, elas saem em direção a Saori

O restante do grupo anda ate a raiz da cerejeira. O moreno se deita, o loiro senta e ataca o lamen, o restante senta em circulo e comem seus devidos lanches em silencio

Após todos terminarem eles começam a conversar

-Vocês notaram como aquelazinha tratou a hinata-chan? Eu devia acabar com ela depois daquilo!_fala a loira mais alta indignada, todos do grupo a olham

-Calma temari-san _ fala o hyuuga

-e-ele t-tem razão tema-chan, deveríamos tratar disso com mais calma, sem brigas_ fala a outra hyuuga, hinata  
-CALMA? HINATA ELA TE TRATOU MAL SEM MOTIVO!EU DEVIA ESPANCAR ELA_ grita temari

"irritante"  
-e como você pretende fazer isso, temari?_pergunta o moreno preguiçoso  
-como assim shikamaru? É só ir la e bater nela!_ ela fala  
"não é tão simples assim"

-Se o neji não conseguiu acerta-la, como você pretende fazer isso?_ diz o Uchiha com cabelo de galinha

-Você se esqueceu que eu luto em longo alcance? É só não deixa-la chegar perto e ataca-la de longe_ fala a loira como se fosse simples

"è isso que você pensa"

Sinto uma alteração no ar e um chakra poderoso e familiar se aproximando. Olho pra cima a tempo de ver a kunai ser jogada em minha direção, seguro-a a três centímetros do meu rosto e olho pra familiar mascara anbu

-não sei por que ainda ensiste em liberar e esconder o chakra quando chega perto de mim._ digo  
-ohayo hana_ fala o anbu  
-ohayo fuinha, novas ordens?_ pergunto  
-sakura querida, esse seus apelidos já estão ficando chatos_ diz a fuinha, sorrio de canto  
-algum problema, fuinha?_ falo devolvendo a kunai  
-sim, muitos, mas não estou aqui para falar deles, o hokage mandou que fosse atrás dessa pessoa_ ele me passa uma foto, analiso-a com cuidado, pelas características físicas e um membro do clã inuzuka, o fito confusa  
- clã Inuzuka. Posso saber o motivo?_ pergunto  
-são ordens, não há mais motivos, hana_ fala o fuinha.

-qual o prazo?_ pergunto

-hoje a noite_ ele dia e some numa nuvem branca, volto a obsevar a foto, era uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos, com duas marcas vermelhas em sua face, típico dos inuzuka. Viro a foto e observo seu nome: Tsume Inuzuka, abaixo havia um endereço. Que julgo ser de sua casa.

Visualizo o lugar e com um balançar dos galhos da cerejeira, me teletransporto.

9:45h

Intervalo, Tokushuna Daigaku.

Shinobi: Uchiha Sasuke

Idade: 17 anos

Clã: Uchiha

Sinto um chakra familiar aparecer

-nii-san?_ falo procurando-o e sinto-o sumir

-oque foi sasuke?_ pergunta naruto alisando a barriga

-por um momento... Eu pensei que... Ah, deixa pra La_ falo.

-não foi impressão sasuke, eu também senti_ diz gaara encostado na arvore, de braços cruzados.

-então ele esteve mesmo aqui_ falo

-ele quem, sasuke?_ pergunta temari

-itachi nii-san

-o que itachi-san estaria fazendo aqui, sasuke-san?_ pergunta hinata

-não faço a mínima ideia_ respondo e o sinal toca

Nós levantamos e fomos para sala do ibiki sensei.

Sentamos nas cadeiras do fundo, ninguém gosta de sentar na frente na aula dele, só os azarados sentam lá.

-ah, aula do ibiki, mais duas horas de sofrimento_ exclama naruto na cadeira ao meu lado.

-você só não gosta por que ele te da medo, dobe

-calado teme_ diz naruto

-me obrigue_ digo

-é pra já!_ naruto levanta de sua cadeira e vem ate mim. Quando ele ia me dar um soco, o professor entra.

-Ohayo alunos_ fala ibiki sensei indo pra frente da classe

-ohayo_ respondemos em coro. O professor observa a classe e nota uma cadeira vazia

-temos quatro novos alunos não é mesmo? Alguem sabe onde esta o ultimo felizado?_ pergunta ibiki, uma mão se levanta

-Sou Haruno Hideki, um dos quatro novatos, creio que minha amiga não vá voltar tão cedo sensei, ela tem um costume de sumir de vez em quando, sugiro que comece-mos a aula sem sua presença_ ele diz, ibiki acente e começa a falar

-bom, turma, hoje lhes colocarei em um genjutso, vocês terão que caçar, prender e retirar todas as informações possiveis dessa pessoa_ ele mostra uma foto, um homem de estrutura mediana, cabelos morrons claro e olhos negros, pele escura, um aluno levanta a mão

-professor, iremos todos ao mesmo tempo?_ pergunta o garoto

-sim, para isso eu trouxe um amigo, por favor, itachi entre_ fala o sensei e vejo me niisan entrar na sala com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca com o simbolo uchiha nas mangas

-ohayo minna, otouto_ ele diz me olhando

-ITA-KUN!_ grita algumas meninas

"ninguem merece"

-ohayo itachi-niisan_ cumprimento-o

-bem, por favor todos olhem nos meus olhos_ ele diz ativando o sharingan

Notas Finais

há possiveis erros pos não o betei. Estou com pouco tempo e escrevi isso agora pouco xp  
Estou começando a jogar as cartas na mesa


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 4**

"O mistério gera curiosidade e a curiosidade é a base do desejo humano para compreender." (Neil Armstrong)

10:52h

Corredores do Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

_-Tsume Inuzuka?_pergunta o ero_

_-hai, oque sabe dela?_ pergunto_

_-ah, coisas basicas, 29 anos. Herdeira principal do clã inuzuka, irmã de kiba inuzuka._fala o ero_

_-sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso_ preciono e mordo meu dedo, ameaçando a invocar minha foice_

_-Ela estara no taborna negra as sete da noite_ ele diz e eu aproximo meu dedo de meu pulso_

_-Isso é tudo que eu sei, eu juro_ ele fala recuando alguns passos_

_-obrigado_ digo e pulo no telhado, me pondo a correr devolta ao tokushuna daigaku_

...

Andava pelos corredores vazios do tokushuna daigaku na direção do chakra de Hideki. O chakra dele é inconfudivel e no meio de tantos, o dele se sobressaia. Os corredores estavam vazios, desde que cheguei ao td, oque significa que estão em aula.

Parei em frente a uma sala, senti o chakra da fuinha dentro dela "oque ele ainda esta fazendo aqui?" pensei, bato uma vez na porta

-Entre_ escuto uma voz familiar dizer

Abro a porta, encontrando o fuinha e Ibiki de pé em frente à turma

O fuinha desativava seu sharingan e ibiki me olha confuso com a mesma essa cara de parede velha de sempre

-então você é minha aluna agora?_ ele pergunta com escarnio

-bom ver você tambem_ digo sarcastica

-por que chegou atrasada?_ ele pergunta

-não lhe interessa_ digo

-Ora ora, se não é que ela continua educada como sempre_ ele diz sarcastico

-velhos habitos nunca mudam não é?_ falo e vejo o fuinha dar um sorriso de lado

-ola fuinha, oque faz aqui?_ pergunto

-já estou de saida, haruno_ ele diz andando ate a porta, quando passa por mim discretamente me passa um bilhete, aceno

-sera que eu posso me sentar ibiki?_ pergunto ironica

-seria uma honra_ ele responde igualmente

Vejo que há somente uma cadeira vaga a primeira da terceira fileira, sento-me nela e ibiki começa a falar

-bem alunos, quero que façam um relatorio sobre a missão de hoje _ ele disse distribuindo varias folhas entre os alunos.

Muitos começaram imediatamente a escrever. Observo a folha

-Algum problema haruno?_ pergunta ibiki com o mesmo tom seco de sempre

-nada, ibiki, nada. _ respondo seca

-Foi o que pensei_ ele fala voltando a frente da sala

"é ele não mudou nada" penso deixando a folha de lado. Discretamente pego o bilhete que o uchiha me deu e o abro:

"_Um suspeito foi visto hoje ao redor do TD após você ter saido. Eles sabem. Estão observando, cuidado"._

_-_droga_ resmungo baixo o suficiente para ninguem ouvir

Começou mais cedo do que eu estava imaginando. Como descobriram que eu já estava aqui? Alguem deve ter contado... Mas quem?

Coloco o papel novemente em meu bolso, daria um fim nele depois. Começo a pensar em uma estrategia para hoje a noite. Se há alguem me vigiando, terei que tomar cuidado quando sair e terei que ser rapida ao voltar. Acho que posso colocar kage bushins ao redor do Tokushuna, mas terei que fazer isso em diferentes horas do dia, se não, irão desconfiar...

O sinal toca e vejo os alunos saindo apressados da sala, me levanto

-Haruno, fique_ diz ibiki e eu paro

A sala fica vazia e a porta estava fechada, do outro lado posso sentir o chakra do loirinho, que tentava em vão esconde-lo. Ibiki tambem olha para porta

-Oque você quer ibiki?_ pergunto e ele se vira

-por que esta aqui hana?_ responde ele com outra pergunta

-não é da sua conta_ digo

-quem é o alvo?_ ele pergunta

-seu irmão não é_falo dando um sorrisso de canto

-você é muito atrevida, eu deveria te dar uma lição_ibiki fala apertando as mãos

-olha só, não é que o grande interrogador, o homem que não tem sentimentos, o grande ibiki morino esta demonstrando sentimentos tão facilmente perante uma simples garotinha!_ digo sarcastica

-saia haruno_ ele grita

Levanto calmamente e ando porta afora. Dos poucos alunos que perambulavam os corredores, apenas 3 ou 4 eram de minha turma, e, entre eles estava o loirinho que havia bisbilhotado minha pequena conversa com o ibiki. Ele estava junto ao uchiha galinha, o hyuuga e o ruivo. Os sigo de longe, eles provavelmente irão ao local da próxima aula. De minuto em minuto o uchiha olhava para tras, diretamente para mim, desconfiado. Eles param em frente a uma sala, batem na porta e entram,os sigo

Dentro estavam varios alunos de pé, em sua maioria, em posse de alguma arma, de shurikens a katanas, e há aqueles que são mais radicais e levam armas personalizadas, machados, martelos etc. A sala era de um tamanho um pouco maior, em seu canto pude ver uma estante quase vazia, onde suponho que são guardadas as armas. De pé em frente a sala, estava uma mulher alta, tenho a impressão de que já a vi em algum lugar, pelo menos esse chakra me é familiar...

-ohayo minna, pros novatos meu nome é anko, sou a professora de armamento shinobi como podem perceber_ ela aponta para as diversas armas, hideki se põe ao meu lado, sora estava com o grupo do loirinho e saori estava cercada por garotas, porém ambos prestavam atenção na professora anko

-temos uma regra, os novatos te que falar e mostrar qual a arma eles usam e por quê_ ele diz

Hideki levanta a mão, anko acente e ele fala

-sensei, infelismente todos nós, novatos, somos pertecentes ao clã haruno. Alguns de nós não podem invocar suas armas a todo tempo_ anko me olha

-sakura, não é mesmo? Fui informada sobre você, não precisa invocar sua arma_ ela se vira para o resto da turma

-bem os outros novatos, por favor, nos mostrem suas armas_ ela diz e nenhum se movimenta

-vamos la, não sejam timidos! Primeiro você, do lado da sakura, hideki não é mesmo? Por favor começe_diz anko, hideki acente, lentamente ele leva a mão com a luva a boca e morde o dedão, após isso ele suja os outros dedos da mão de sangue e fala:

-Congele a todos, mordens frigus.

Uma katana com cabo azul e lamina branca aparece em sua mão. Eu gosto dessa arma, muito mesmo, pena que a minha escolhida foi a yomi

-eu utilizo uma simples katana, eu gosto por que é facil e pratica de usar e tambem por que sempre fui bom com espadas_ ele diz

-arigatou hideki-san, por favor, senhorita... Saori não é? Sua vez_ pede anko. Saori sai convencida de seu grupinho me olhando com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, morde o dedo e fala:

-foice kami_ em sua mão aparece uma foice dourada.

Yomi me tenta a invocá-la, porem sei que não devo. Muitos murmurios começaram, alguns afirmando que ela é realmente a hana no yomi, outros falando de como ela era legal, bem, nada de interressante

Anko agradece e pede para que Sora invoque sua arma, ele acena e faz alguns selos de mão. Uma fumaça branca aparece e dela uma pequena lança. Ri internamente, pensando o quanto as aparencias enganam.

-Arigatou Sora-kun! Agora que todos nós já temos nossos materiais, vamos para o patio_ chama a professora

-sensei, não é injusto que nós tenhamos que invocar nossas armas enquanto a sakura não?_ diz uma voz irritante

-Saori-san, haruno-san é um caso a parte, por favor volte a andar para o patio_ fala anko

-e como ela ira treinar, sensei? Não acha injusto?_ pergunta Saori deboxada, arqueio uma sobrancelha "oque ela esta tramando?"

Anko me encara fazendo o pedido em silencio, aceno e ando ate o armario de armas pegando a ultima coisa que havia ali, kunais. Ando ate Saori e mostro as kunais

-esta satisfeita, hana no yomi?_ pergunto sarcastica, ela me olha superior, como se ela tivesse ganhado em um jogo do qual eu não fazia ideia de que estava

-muito, alias, seria uma vergonha se uma haruno saisse da aula ferida, não?_ Ela diz, somente ignoro suas provocações diarias e ando junto à turma para o patio.

Havia alvos espalhados em arvores e no chão, alguns bonecos de madeira e um espaço próprio para duelos

-Bem, turma aqui estamos, a aula de hoje sera livre para duelos ou tiro ao alvo, vocês escolhem_ anko anuncia sendo seguida de varios murmurios afirmativos. Quase que instataneamente pode se ver varios grupos sendo formados. Saori estava sendo desafiada por muitos, dou de ombros. Me direciono para um dos alvos e começo a lançar a kunai, enquanto pensava

"Alguem esta ajudando o inimigo.. mas quem? Os unicos que sabiam de minha pequena missão eram o fuinha, a lider e o hokage e não acho que nenhum dos dois faria o tipo espião duplo. Pode ser que alguem do grupo do loiro tenha me visto e tenha informado a ele..."

-você tem uma boa mira_ ouço uma voz feminina dizer tirando-me de meus pensamentos, me viro e observo a garota. Lembro de ter a visto no grupo do uchiha, ela é a que saiu junto com a loira mais baixa no intervalo.

Atrás dela pude ver o hyuuga, volto meu olhar para a morena de coques.

-obrigada_ digo e ando ate o alvo, retirando a kunai do mesmo e voltando para onde estava, coisa que já se repitiu umas 5 ou 6 vezes somente hoje

-aceita companhia?_ ela pergunta simpatica, mostrando vaias shurikens, aceno e ando um pouco para o lado, dando-a espaço.

Ela começou a lançar as shurinkens nos diversos alvos na árvore, não errando nenhum

-você tambem tem uma boa mira_ digo, ela sorri. O hyuuga atrás dela me observava

-oque foi, hyuuga?_ pergunto

-como você pode saber sobre as aberturas? Apenas os hyuugas mais habilidosos as conhecem_ ele fala serrando os labios

-digamos que o homem do qual falei, era um tanto quanto experiente _ falo. "_foi uma luta dificil"_

-e por que você não me mostra onde ficam as aberturas?_ o hyuuga anda ate mim cruzando os braços

-como você disse, somente os hyuugas habilidosos as conhecem, me foi permitido saber, porem não deveria contar a ninguem e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas_ digo e finco a kunai no alvo novamente saindo dali logo em seguida

Notas Finais

coments?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 5**

"A morte é apenas a próxima grande aventura da vida"

17:53h

Corredores do Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Sasuke Uchiha

Clã: Uchiha

-onde sera que ele se meteu? A aula já vai começar! So podia ser o naruto_Andava pelo corredor a procura do dobe junto com neji e gaara ate que vi uma cena um tanto inusitada

-naruto, oque você esta fazendo?_ pergunto ao ver o loiro com a cara grudada na porta

-SASUKE! Não me assute assim!_ ele diz nos olhando e continua com a cara grudada

-oque você esta fazendo, naruto?_ pergunta gaara

-estava ouvindo a conversa da sakura e do ibiki e vocês atrapalharam!_ ele responde

-sakura? Byakugan_ susurra neji ao meu lado, vejo que algumas veias ao redor de seus olhos estão exaltadas, sinal de seu kenkei genkai

-ele parece pertubado_ fala neji pensativo

-sim, ela falou algo sobre o irmão dele ou algo do tipo_diz naruto despreocupado

-ele não havia morrido?_ pergunto

-hai, foi executado_ responde gaara

-naruto sai daí, a sakura esta saindo!_ diz neji. Naruto sai correndo da porta e nós nos distanciamos um pouco, fingindo que estavamos indo para a proxima aula

Continuamos em direção a sala de armamento conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios, de vez em quando eu olhava para trás desconfiado "essa garota não me é estranha"

Ao chegar à frente da sala neji bate na porta e entramos, fomos em direção ao restante do grupo. Anko se apresenta e pede para que os harunos invoquem suas armas menos a sakura "por que sempre é menos ela?"

O primeiro foi o ruivo mais baixo, ele invocou uma katana, a segunda foi a hana, ela invocou a tão famosa foice yomi e o outro ruivo invocou um bastão. A Hana pede a professora que a sakura invoque sua arma mas, ela nega, sakura anda ate a estante e pega uma kunai. "por que ela implica tanto com a sakura? Oque tem de especial nessa garota?"

Após as aulas nos reunimos novamente em frente a cerejeira do patio, todos estavam aqui

-e foi isso que você ouviu naruto?_ pergunta shikamaru ao dobe

-hai, ele chamou a sakura de hana e tambem ela conseguiu tirar ele do serio! Ele ate gritou!

-estranho, o ibike-sensei nunca sai do serio, oque ela disse a ele, naruto?_ pergunta Sai

-bem, se não me engano ela disse algo sobre o irmão dele_ ele responde

-o que foi executado?_ pergunta temari e eu aceno

-mas ele só sairia do serio se ela fosse a executadora.._ murmura shikamaru

-o que pode ser possivel_ diz neji

-hai, ei, eu já vou indo pra casa, Já ne_ digo

...

18: 34h

Mansão Uchiha

Shinobi: Sasuke Uchiha

Clã: Uchiha

Estava na frente do quarto do itachi, batendo em sua porta a aproximadamente 5 minutos ate que finalmente ouço o barulho de metal da chave

-sasuke não bata tão forte, daqui a pouco ela tera o formato de seus dedos nela!_ diz itachi sorridente ao abrir a porta, entro direto e a fecho, sento na cadeira do canto

- Sem enrolações Itachi-nii, de onde você conheçe a sakura?_ pergunto assim que itachi se vira

-segredo otouto_ ele fala ainda com um sorriso na cara, levanto e seguro em sua gola

-para de fingir itachi e diga logo_ rosno a ele

-tsc tsc otouto, paciencia é algo que deverias começar a valorizar_ ele retira minha mão de sua camisa

-nii san, me fale sobre ela... Onegai_ murmuro, ele ergue as sobramcelhas

-ora ora sasuke uchiha pedindo por favor? Achei que não iria viver para ver isso_ exclama itachi

-Itachi para de enrolar_ peço e ele suspira

-o que quer saber, sasuke?_ ele pergunta se redendo

- de onde a conheçe?_ pergunto sentando na cadeira novamente

-é uma longa historia, sasuke

-temos bastante tempo nii san_ retruco

-haha tem razão, mas primeiro, por que você quer saber otouto?_ ele pergunta e a imagem daquela garota se passou por minha cabeça.

-lembra dequele dia que eu lhe contei sobre a lanchonete?_ pergunto e ele afirma

-a garota que eu vi la, eu acho que era a sakura_ digo e pude ver que ele tambem se surpreendeu

-faz sentido, quanto tempo faz? 2, 3 meses?_ ele diz recobrando a calma

-então nii san me fale sobre a sakura_peço e itachi acente

-como eu havia dito é uma longa história...

19:00h

Taborna Negra

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

"O alvo acaba de entrar no estabelecimento" disse izanami em minha mente já se deliciando com a futura refeição, somente reviro os olhos e volto a bebericar meu drink

- eai loirinha? Não quer dar uma volta?_ pergunta um homem ao meu lado, me viro e vejo que ele é o inuzuka da aula de hoje mais cedo

-ah não, estou aqui somente para afogar minhas mágoas, esperava que não tivesse niguem hoje, mas pelo visto a casa esta cheia_ digo e pisco fingindo interresse e bebendo mais um copo do "whisky" a minha frente, na verdade era uma bebida sem alcool, mas me fazia ficar com o cheiro dele, presentinho do ero, devo admitir, aquele velho é bem util as vezes

-podemos ir a outro lugar se quiser, um menos, cheio_ ele disse com a voz rouca, numa tentativa de parecer sexy, mesmo assim sorrio, coloco o copo na bancada e digo

-acho que vou ao banheiro, alias, la não havera, ninguem_ pisco e ele acena, ando ate o banheiro e entro, ficando atras da porta, minutos depois sinto o inuzuka se aproximar e o vejo entrar no banheiro com um sorriso de canto

-ola, de novo_ ele diz

-ola_ digo retribuindo o sorriso ele começa a me beijar, retribuo sentindo nossas linguas se enroscar uma na outra de modo extremamente sensual

"que nojo"

Ele me aperta contra a parede enquanto nos beijavamos e eu aproximo nossos corpos, elevando minha perna, posso sentir que o inuzuka se "animou" e sorrio no meio do beijo

-ei, você não quer sair daqui? Vamos a minha casa, poderemos terminar o que começamos_ digo sorrindo, ele retribui se afastando

-te vejo la fora_ ele me da um selinho e sai do banheiro

"_você parece uma vadia sakura_" diz sua voz em minha mente

"Cale a boca izanami"

Ajeito meu vestido e saio do banheiro em direção a saida da taborna, ando pela calçada e sinto o inuzuka me seguindo. Viro a direita na rua 56 e entro em um beco que havia ali, o inuzuka logo aparece me abraçando por tras, me fazendo senti-lo

-acho que não vou aguentar ate chegar em sua casa, loirinha_ ele diz com a voz rouca

-acho que vai ter que aguentar, inuzuka_ digo me virando bruscamente e o acertando com a kunai escondida na manga do meu vestido, retiro a kunai de seu corpo e o vejo ajoelhar-se com uma espressão de dor no rosto e tentando estancar o sangue com suas mãos

-mas oq-_ diz ele tentando raciocinar

-odeio usar arminha como essa, mas como você não é meu alvo não acertei nenhum ponto vital, já que você não tem que morrer_ digo fria, sem disfarçar minha voz

-por que você fez isso?_ ele pergunta com dificuldade

-você não tem que saber_ respondo, pegando-o pela gola e o arrastando ate a parede para que ele pudesse relaxar um pouco

-esse é, seu, verdadeiro, rosto?_ ele pergunta baixo

-acho que você já sabe a resposta_ digo

- Então, quem, diabos, é, você_ ele pergunta me olhando nos olhos

-não tenho nome, mas as pessoas gostam de me chamar de hana no yomi_ digo e levanto

**Não vai mata-lo? Deveria mata-lo! Ele ouviu sua voz, deve mata-lo, vamos mate-o!** diz izanami em minha mente tentando me descontrolar

-Cale a boca_ murmuro

-oque?_ pergunta o inuzuka confuso

-nada, fique quieto_ digo e saio dali

Ando em direção ao taborna, vejo o alvo ali fora, parecendo preocupada com algo, ela me olha e vem em minha direção

-com lisença, você viu um garoto, mais ou menos da sua idade por aqui?_ ela pergunta aflita

-sim eu vi_ respondo falsa

-meu kami! Onde? Por favor me leve ate la! Onegai_ ela diz implorando, aceno e me viro

-siga-me, não é muito longe daqui_ digo e começo a andar novamente em direção ao beco

-obrigada, muito obrigada,ele havia sumido e eu estava muito procupada e-

Viramos a direita na rua 56 e entramos no beco que havia ali, ela imediatamente correu ate o inuzuka caido

-mas oque aconteceu aqui!_ ela diz em panico, mordo meu polegar

-ela, ela, hana,no, yomi, ela_ fala o inuzuka, apontando para mim com dificuldade, passo o sangue em minha tatuagem no pulso e murmuro

-foice yomi_ a foice de cor negra apareceu em minha mão, o alvo se vira surpresa e a me ver ela fica em posição de ataque

-POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO_ ela grita, pude ver as primeiras lagrimas escorrendo por sua face

-por que você se tornou meu alvo_ respondo fria, andando ate ela erguendo minha foice

-e o que foi que eu fiz? Por que me tornei um alvo?_ ela diz confusa, o inuzuka atras dela começou a gritar

-pare, não faça isso, deixe-a em paz! Me mate!_ ele implorava, olho para a inuzuka

-ele não tem que ver isso, se quiser, podemos ir a outro lugar_ sugiro

**Mate-a sakura, ela é nosso alvo, quanto mais cedo a matar, melhor**

-por que mandaram uma pirralha como você prar me matar?_ ela me pergunta mordendo o labio, rapidamente coloco a foice no pescoço do inuzuka

-invoque o que quer que seja e eu o mato_ digo seria

**Mate-o sakura, pense no quanto sera divertido ver a expressão de panico dela! **Diz izanami

Observo o inuzuka, algumas lagrimas se formavam, mas ele se negava a solta-las, ele olhava sua irmã, como se estivesse dizendo fuja

-EU NÃO VOU ME ENTREGAR!_ ela diz e começa a correr, achando provavelmente que eu a seguirei

... inteligente

Largo o inuzuka e me teletransporto ate a frente dela, ela para

-por favor não relute_ peço calma, ela passa a mão no pulso e invoca duas katanas

-eu nunca desistirei antes de lutar_ ela diz confiante e suspiro

-você não pode contra mim_ digo e libero meu chakra

Rapidamente ela cai com sua pressão

-o que, é, esse, chakra_ ela diz

-é o chakra de quem matara você_ digo e levanto a foice

-espera!_ ela pede e tenta se levantar, abaixo a foice

-diga

-me, prometa, que, não vai, matar o kiba_ ela pede caindo novamente

-esse é seu ultimo pedido?_ pergunto

-hai, por, favor, não o, mate_ ela pede

-hai, prometo que o curarei logo após lhe matar_ ela acente, ergo a foice

-nosso trabalho é dificil, qualquer um que é um shinobi sabe o quanto é dificil, temos que matar, quem eles mandarem, quando eles mandarem, é isso que significa ser um shinobi. Somos peças de batalha, e obvialmente, somos descartaveis. Quando alguem se torna uma ameaça, não importa se é amigo ou inimigo temos de mata-lo. Chegou sua hora, Tsume Inuzuka, descanse em paz_ abaixo meu braço e faço dois cortes nela, deixando minha marca

-NÃÃO ONEE-SANN_ grita o inuzuka aos prantos

-volte yomi_ digo e a foice se vai, ando ate o inuzuka, seu olhar estava repleto de odio, sua mão ainda estancava o sangue

-sai de perto de mim, seu mostro!_ ele diz, ignoro

-SAI_ ele grita

-prometi que o curaria, antes disso, não irei a lugar algum_ digo

O chakra verde começa a emanar de minha mão, me aproximo de kiba e vejo que ele não reluta. Aos poucos as feridas foram se fechando, durante todo o procedimento eu sentia que ele me encarava

-pronto terminei, sayonara_ digo me teletransportando antes que ele pudesse dizer algo

Notas Finais

gostaram? não? o que devo melhorar?  
espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim ^^

Tem alguem lendo isso aqui? o.õ

Oi gente que lê e não deixa um recadinhoo pra autora T.T

Bom, se você esta pensando: -aff, mas uma que esta pedindo comentários no capitulo, eu mereço!

Sim, eu estou pedindo comentários por capítulos( que alias, é o unico jeito de pedir)

Por que eu estou vendo que tem SIM leitores acompanhando a fic (em media 18 a 20) sim eu fiz as contas e ainda levei em consideração aqueles leitores que dão uma olhadinha e saem u.u

Ai eu fiquei pensando, se ninguem comenta deve ser por que a fic não esta boa, eu comecei a ler e a reler ela e não achei nada tãããão ruim assim, então me digam oque esta ruim!

Não, eu não vou parar de postar só por causa de que mal recebo reviews, eu só queria saber a opinião de vocês, por que pow, sempre que eu leio uma fic ( mesmo sem estar logada) eu procuro deixar um review no minimo, mesmo como anonima( ou quase, ja que eu coloco Rafa SF ;p ) e eu sempre leio no cap seguinte as leitoras agradecendo, mesmo aos anonimos!

Enviar um review doi? o braço cai? não! então por favor deixem um! criticando, elogiando, tanto faz! só quero saber se tem alguem ai do outro lado da telinha( aff, fiquei parecendo a xuxa)

Ate a proxima (ou não)

Bjus Bjus Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 6**

_"Faça o que fizer, não se auto-congratule demais, nem seja severo demais com você. As suas escolhas tem sempre metade das chances de dar certo. É assim pra todo mundo."  
Pedro Bial_

19: 03h

Mansão Uchiha

Shinobi: Sasuke Uchiha

Clã: Uchiha

_-temos bastante tempo_ falo e ele suspira se sentando na cama_

-primeiramente, você sabe que não posso lhe falar sobre certos assuntos sobre ela não sabe?_ ele pergunta, eu concordo

-esta bem. Há aproximadamente um mês e meio atrás o hokage me chamou em sua sala.

_-hokage-sama?_digo ao entrar na sala_

_-Itachi, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer_ diz o Yondaime ajeitando seu anel kage_

_-hai_

_-quero que você fique de olho em uma pessoa, um certo shinobi para mim_

_-hai e quem seria?_ pergunto vendo a explessão do yondaime ficar seria_

_-Haruno Sakura_

-No começo eu não entendi muito porque uma simples garotinha poderia preocupar o yondaime, mas depois eu entendi. Ela estava cega por vingança e ainda continua

-por qual motivo ela quer vingança, nii san?_ pergunto

-os pais dela foram executados_ diz itachi

-por quem?_ pergunto

-por ela mesma_ diz itachi apertando os punhos

-como assim? Ela os matou? Então por que ela quer vingança?_ pergunto confuso "se ela os matou e ainda quer vingança... quer dizer que ela não teve escolha, mas quem a obrigaria a matar os próprios pais? Isso é desumano..."

- é uma história complicada, não posso lhe contar mais do que isso otouto, gomene, quem sabe numa proxima_ ele diz e bate em minha testa

-kuso itachi, eu não sou mais criança! Por que você não para de fazer isso?_ falo irritado

-quando você crescer, eu paro_ ele responde rindo

...

-itachi, se ela mesmo os matou... ela foi ordenada pelo hokage ou foi presa em um genjutso?_ pergunto e o vejo arregalar os olhos

-achei que você deixaria o assunto de lado, sasuke u.u pelo visto você não mudou nada...

-pare de enrolar itachi, só responda a pergunta!_ o corto

-ela foi presa em um genjutso, feito pelos ultimos remanescentes do clã kurama.

-nii san, eu ainda não entendi o por que dela querer vingança! _ falo já sem paciencia, se itachi resolvesse parar de enrolar tanto talvez...

-sasuke, isso só diz respeito a sakura, se quiser pergunte a ela.

-só mais uma ultima pergunta!

-fale

-Por que todos os senseis tratam a sakura de um modo diferente? É como se eles não quisessem que ela fizesse nada, qual o motivo disso?_ pergunto

-isso é uma das coisas do qual eu não posso falar otouto, se me der lisença, eu vou dormir, tenho uma missão logo cedo e preciso descansar_ fala itachi, levanto da cadeira e saio do quarto

"por que essa garota é tão misteriosa?"

8: 20h

Aula de ninjutso, Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

As noticias correm, agora muitos se afastaram de Saori por acharem que ela havia matado a herdeira do clã Inuzuka.

O garoto, kiba, faltou às aulas de hoje. Fiquei sabendo que o enterro seria hoje de manhã e seria particular.

Apesar do clima hostil pro lado da Saori, ela continuou como sempre e alguns ate ficaram do lado dela alegando que passaram a noite toda ao lado dela, bem eu não me importo, acho que já me acostumei com isso

Estava na arena de ontem, agora era aula de Ninjutso se não me engano. O sensei se apresentou como Asuma Sarutobi, ele mandou que nos dividisemos em grupos de 3, e como eu estava sem time ele me colocou no grupo da hyuuga e do aburame, já que o parceiro deles havia faltado, sim o inuzuka.

Nós batalhamos contra o time 2, a hyuuga era timida mais sabia lutar o taijutso, o aburame era de longo alcance e o outro time sabia disso o atacando com taijutso, na hyuuga eles fizeram ao contrario, se manteram longe e a atacaram com ninjutso, algo que ela não era tão boa e acabou restando para mim defende-la já que nenhum quis me atacar. Após perdermos o sensei me colocou no Grupo daquele Ruivo e da loira boca grande

Os dois eram de longo alcance e o time 5 sabia disso, nós ganhamos mas eu acho que era mais provavel que a loira estivesse mirando em mim do que no oponente e o sensei percebeu isso, me trocando de time novamente

-Vamos concentre-se!_ grita o sensei de ninjutso

-Asuma sensei isso é dificil! Nenhum dos dois querem cooperar!_ grita a loira

-Vamos time 10! tentem combinar seus ataques como o time 7!_ pede o sensei apontando para o outro grupo que era composto pelo garoto Uchiha, o garoto loiro que anda com ele, o filho do hokage mais novo e eu

Bem, esse exercicio consiste em combinar o seu ataque com o jutso do seu companheiro de equipe, nada muito dificil, se a equipe for unida ou os shinobis forem experientes, o time 10 ( A loira, Ino, o Moreno sonolento, Shikamaru e o robusto, Chouji) não eram unidos e como tinha pouca experiencia não conseguiam fazê-lo

Por exemplo, o Uchiha gosta de atacar com o minimo de cautela e analisar a defesa do inimigo para depois contra atacar com uma estrategia, ele luta bastante com a katana e seus jutsos são de medio e curto alcance, o loiro é mais direto, ele tem um talento natural para batalhas, seus jutsos em maioria são de curto alcançe, por isso seu taijutso é bem desenvolvido e pela quantidade de chakra em seu corpo, é mais facil para ele assim. Combinando esses dois com meu modo mais cauteloso de lutar, meus jutsos de medio e longo alcance, e minha facilidade de construir estrategias sobre pressão, formariamos um otimo time.

E Eu acho que é isso que eles querem. Me "encaixar"em algum grupo ou time e ess grupo no qual eu entro. Eu ouvir dizer que no TD eles dividem os alunos em times de 3 e isso pode acabar me atrapalhando na missão...

-Proximo Grupo, Time 9_ anuncia o sensei e vejo o Hyuuga entrar na arena junto ao garoto estranho verde e a morena de coques

-Começem_ pede o sensei, o pimentão ambulante corre para atacar

-Loiro, agora_ falo após o sensei dar o sinal para começar

-Kage Bushin no jutso_ ele fala mandando seus clones atacarem o outro time. O verde destroi dois bushins e continua avançando, o hyuuga derrota o resto

-Uchiha va_ peço e ele acente sacando a katana e partindo para o ataque

Ele lutava contra o hyuuga e o loiro lutava contra o pimentão ambulante. Enquanto isso a garota invocou um pergaminho e pude prever o que ela iria fazer. Começo com a sequencia de selos

-Fuuton- Daitoppa_ falo lançando o jutsu e defendendo a tempo as armas que ela lançaria no uchiha e no loiro

-Sakura agora!_ grita naruto ao derrubar o verde, olho para o Uchiha e vejo que ele já esta longe do hyuuga. Faço alguns selos de mão e digo

-Fuuton Atsugai no Jutsu_uma grande ventania vai na direção do outro time, mantendo-os fixos no lugar.

–Parabéns time 7, seu trabalho de equipe é maravilhoso_ elogia Asuma dando a partida como encerrada e nos mandando ir descansarmos, vou ate a arquibancada e sento

-Yo Sakura não é? Gostaria de me apresentar formalmente, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke _ fala o moreno me oferecendo uma garrafa de água

-Haruno Sakura_ falo aceitando a garrafa e dando um gole de água da mesma

-você tem um raciocinio muito bom..._ ele diz tentando puxar algum assunto

-arigatou_ agradeço dando um fim ao dialogo, se é que posso chamar disso

-você esta no time 7 agora não é?_ ele pergunta

-hai

-você não é muito de conversas não é?_ ele pergunta novamente

-hai_ respondo

-é eu também não sou_ ele fala e eu ergo as sobrancelhas

"é mesmo?"

Ele somente da um sorriso ironico

-YOO, me chamo Naruto Uzumaki! E você é a sakura-chan não é?_ diz o loiro sentando ao meu lado esquerdo

-sakura, só sakura_ digo seria

-então sakura-chan, você já tem planos para o almoço? Nós vamos comer aqui perto, não gostaria de vir?_ convida o uzumaki sorrindo

-lie_ respondo rapidamente

-nani, sakura-chan? Como um time nós deveríamos nos conhecer melhor!_ diz loiro entusiasmado, somente suspiro

-ele não vai me deixar em paz se eu não aceitar, não é, Uchiha?_ pergunto ao moreno, ele somente nega, suspiro e observo o loiro. "ele se parece com ela, ate na personalidade..."

-de que horas?_ pergunto revirando os olhos ao ver o loiro dar pulinhos "ele é mesmo um shinobi?".

-daqui a meia hora, nos encontre no portão do colégio_ diz o moreno

-hai, Já Ne_ digo fazendo o familiar selo de teletransporte

Instantes depois eu estava em meu quarto, ando ate meu guarda a roupa e o abro, vendo varias peças coloridas e "na moda".

-eu ainda não acredito que não joguei isso fora, depois que ela se foi_ resmungo procurando por alguma peça que eu pudesse usar

Separei a roupa e tomo um banho rapido. Visto um short preto, um tenis qualquer e um moletom com um capuz vermelho, recentimente adiquiri esse habito de sempre usar capuz. Prendo o cabelo em um coque mal feito e o escondo com o capuz

"ela certamente reclamaria de minhas roupas e de meu cabelo"

Colocomeu celular no bolso direito e o cartão no esquerdo para logo em seguida me teletransportar para a entrada do colégio

12: 05h

Portões do Tokushuna daigaku

Shinobi: Sasuke Uchiha

Clã: Uchiha

Estavamos todos aqui. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Os irmãos Sabaku e eu. Só faltava a Sakura.

-nossa como ela esta demorando!_ reclama o dobe

-você nem pode falar naruto! Chegou agora!_ reclama Ino

-Mas pelo menos eu não fui o ultimo!_ ele se defende

-mas mesmo assim você se atrasou!_ ela rebate

-Oushi, oque importa é que não fui o ultimo, Dattebayo!_ ele murmura

-Yo_ fala uma voz atras de mim

-Ah, Sakura, que bom que chegou, agora nos podemos ir_ diz tenten ficando ao seu lado, ela acente

Naruto ia a frente falando oque queria comer com Rock Lee e gaara, neji andava ao meu lado, Temari conversava algo com ino e hinata e tenten conversava com a sakura e, por incrivel que pareça, a mesma repondia as suas perguntas

Quando chegamos ao

Karaoke

, pude ver a haruno arregalar levemente os olhos "aposto que ela não esperava por isso"

Fomos em direção a sala 12, que já tinhamos reservado. Naruto abre a porta da sala e rapidamente pega um microfone começando a cantar, rock lee o acompanha e o restante de nós sentamos no sofá, nessa ordem

Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Eu, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru

Tenten e Sakura Conversavam sobre algo quando o dobe foi ate ela e a convidou para cantar

"gritando pra variar"

-SAKURA-CHAN VENHA CANTAR TAMBEM_ gritou naruto a oferecendo um microfone

-lie e não me chame de _chan__ ela responde e volta a conversar com tenten

-VAMOS SAKURA-CHAN!_ insiste naruto, dessa vez puxando uma de suas mãos, ela parece incomodada com o toque

-Lie naruto, não toque em mim_ ela diz devagar retirando a mão dele

-Sakura-chan, vamos! Você escolhe a musica! Vamos sakura-chan!vamos!_ continua ele

-naruto, eu disse _não_. Não insista novamente_ ela fala friamente. Naruto estremece e acente

"estranho"

Ela se levanta

-Irei ao toalhete_e sai da sala

...

-oque houve com ela?_ pergunta ino parando de cantar

-ela disse que iria ao banheiro_ responde neji

-acho que ela não esta acostumada..._falo

-com o que?_ pergunta temari

- com o naruto_ digo

12:31h

Telhado

Shinobi: Sakura Haruno

Clã: Haruno

...

-Hana, Hana, você tem que aprender a se controlar, querida_ ouço o fuinha dizer sarcasticamente atras de mim

-É tão engraçado como você esta em todo lugar que eu vou, começarei a achar que você esta me perseguindo fuinha_ respondo me encostando a beirada do telhado

-e não estou?_ ele pergunta dando mais um de seus sorrisinhos de canto "uchihas... tsc"

-tenho minhas duvidas_ respondo o vendo almentar o sorriso

-...

-ela esta ficando cada vez mais forte... qualquer coisa é capaz de disperta-la, esta ficando dificil conte-la_ falo observando o grupo adolecente do outro lado da rua

-...

-eu tenho tentado afastar a todos desde o ultimo incidente com izanami, mas eu... gostei, dessas, pessoas... e ela sabe disso.

-sakura, você sabe que eu posso ajuda-la não sabe? A se controlar... você sabe que o único modo de controlar-la é se livrando dos sentimentos, você sabe disso_ fala o fuinha e eu suspiro

-itachi, eu sei, mas oque eu posso dizer? Eu gostei dessas pessoas... Seu irmão mais novo por exemplo, eu já o vi antes,sabia? Ele é bem interessante_ digo o olhando de canto, pude ver seu sorriso sumir

-não se preocupe, izanami não colocara um dedo nele_ digo

_Isso é o que veremos_

_"_Quieta"

-isso me tranquiliza, um pouco..._ ele fala com uma expressão tranquila

-hum, quem diria que Uchiha Itachi-

-Sakura, de novo não!_ reclama o fuinha e eu dou um pequeno sorriso

-você deve aprender a se acostumar, itachi-_chan__ digo desdenhosa somente para ver ele franzir o cenho

-às vezes eu acho, que você tem prazer em irritar a todos a sua volta, Sakura-_chan__ "... chan..."

-itachi, Urusai

-tirando sua carranca, você ate que é fofa, hana, isso me faz lembrar que você é uma garota_ ele diz dando mais um de seus sorrisinhos

_-_Nossa, itachi, então quer dizer que normalmente, você me vê como homem? Isso fere meu ego feminino_ digo sarcastica

-não sabia que eras tão delicada, sakura-_chan_, irei tomar mais cuidado com minhas palavras no futuro_ ele fala sem nem mesmo alterar sua expressão

_Ele me irrita_

-Itachi, irei voltar_ digo fazendo o selo já tão conhecido pela pessoa a minha frente.

-Já ne_ escuto antes de aparecer novamente na sala do karaoke, sentada no mesmo lugar de antes

-Minna, a sakura ela-

-eu oque?_ digo cortando o uchiha e dando um susto em todos

-como você chegou aqui sem termos percebido?_ pergunta naruto afoito

-eu acabei de chegar_ digo

-sakura-san, eu levei um susto, quase que eu lhe atacava_ diz tenten guardando algo em sua bolsa "uma kunai"

-gomene, isso já é um costume meu hehe_ digo um pouco sem graça

_Como ela ousa pensar em nos atacar?_

"calma"

-sakura?_ chama tenten

-ah, gomene, estava pensando em algo_ murmuro

-tudo bem_ ela diz

Toc Toc Toc

-deve ser nossa comida_ diz o hyuuga

- finalmente! Já tava morrendo de fome!_ exclama naruto

O Hyuuga abre a porta e alguns empregados colocam a comida na mesa em frente ao sofá Naruto imediatmente atacou uma das tijelas de ramen. Pego o ramen de porco e a garrafinha de sake ao seu lado

-sakura, eu não sabia que você bebia_ diz tenten

- Somente de vez em quando... é bom para aliviar as tensões_ digo "ou controlar uma certa vozinha chata"

-ah, entendi_ ela pisca. A loira, temari parou de cantar e todos nos comemos, eu conversando com tenten e os outros conversando entre si

-sua vez de cantar tenten-chan_ diz naruto lhe oferecendo o microfone após todos terminarem de comer, tenten aceita e começa a cantar uma musica qualquer

_Parece que alguem esta fazendo amigos_

_"_hm"

_E aquela regra de, não fazer amigos, ein sakura-chan?_

_"_Não é da sua conta"

_É da minha conta sim, alias, aquela morena é bem interessante não? Aposto que batalhar com ela seria divertido kukuku_

_"_Izanami, va embora"

_Como quiser Sakura-chan_

"Droga, ela tem aparecido muito" Penso

-Haruno-san?_ chama um voz timida, observo a hyuuga ao meu lado

-Hai, Hinata não é mesmo? Chame-me de Sakura_ digo e ela da um pequeno sorriso

-queria me desculpar, Sakura-san, por ter lhe irritado ontem_ ela diz fazendo uma pequena reverencia

"irritado?"

_...Olha você não parece ser uma pessoa má, portanto vou lhe dar um aviso: não chegue perto de mim, não fale comigo, não olhe para mim, se quiser se enturmar fale com a Hana, ela adora ter mais um amigo. Não gosto de pessoas, não gosto de amigos, portanto afaste-se, o ultimo que tentou... Esta morto..._

-ah, não se preocupe _ digo a vendo relaxar os ombros

-Sakura-san, p-por que não se diverte tambem?_ perguntou hinata

_Do que tem medo, Sakura-chan, vamos nos divertir_

Ignoro-a

-hm, lie_ digo

-você quer companhia?_ ela pergunta

-se você quiser, pra mim tanto faz_ digo

A hyuuga passou algum tempo ao meu lado, conversamos um pouco. Ela é uma pessoa bastante educada e simpatica, bem como havia previsto. Ela me perguntou sobre muitas coisas e compartilhou varios assuntos, eu admito que tenho muitos gostos parecidos com os dela, por exemplo o de acordar cedo para poder ver o amanhecer todos os dias "alias com essa vida, nunca se sabe se você ira acordar no dia seguinte" Ela tambem é a herdeira de seu clã, eu conheço sua historia, Hiashi prefere que a irmã mais nova seja a lider, mas devido as tradições, hinata o sera. Seu clã é muito rigoroso e para eles quebrar uma tradição é pior que um crime. Depois de um tempo as garotas a chamaram e todas foram cantar, eu recusei.

-Ei, haruno, sabe jogar shogi?_ pergunta o preguiçoso, afirmo

-quer jogar uma partida?_ ele pergunta e dou de ombros

Levanto e sento a sua frente, ele monta o tabuleiro

-Sou Nara Shikamaru_ ele se apresenta

-filho de Shikaku?_ pergunto "se bem que eles são bem parecidos"

-conhece meu pai?_ ele pergunta

-ele agora é um dos conselheiros do yondaime, claro que conheço o velho nara_digo "isso é meio obvio"

-hum, pode começar_ ele diz e movo duas peças

-bom começo_ ele diz

-arigato_ respondo e ele move

-Pelo visto ele conseguiu alguem para jogar_ diz o ruivo ao hyuuga

-é, estou cansando de perder para ele_ diz o hyuuga e o ruivo concorda

...

"hum, ele promoveu sua torre, eu posso ataca-la com meu cavalo... hum, ele já posicionou seu pião para matar meu cavalo se ele atacar a torre... hum, a torre é só uma distração, se eu ataca-la ele pode me matar e então depois, mover seu rei, o tirando de um possivel cheque-mate... mas, se eu mover o cavalo para ca, seria cheque... hum, ele já previu isso, seu cavalo já esta posicionado... A melhor opição seria a torre, mas se ele pegar meu cavalo o jogo acabaria... e se eu..."

-hum, é interessante jogar com você nara_ digo ao terminar de mover minha peça

-digo o mesmo, normalmente eu já teria vencido, mas ate que você consegue ver bem algumas de minhas estrategias_ ele diz, bebo mais um gole de sake, a jarra já estava em seu fim

-digamos que minha avó gosta muito de shogi_ digo. Depois de um tempo ele move sua peça

"hum, ele realmente é filho do nara, me deixou com a corda no pescoço... se eu mover qualquer uma de minhas peças ele pode me matar, com exceção do bispo, mas se eu mover o bispo ele fica proximo de matar o meu rei..."

Movo minhas peças e como previsto ele mata meu pião

-Realmente, é muito interessante jogar com você Nara, sinto que vou perder a cada jogada._ admito

-Você tambem tem me deixado de mãos atadas sakura, mas isto é mais que um jogo e o vencedor sera aquele

-que estara disposto a arriscar suas peças em prol do rei_ completo

-hai, como uma espada de dois gumes_ ele reflete

-enquanto você fere, você tambem é ferido_ digo movendo meu cavalo, matando sua torre promovida

-exatamente... cheque_ ele diz

-hm

Movo meu rei, ele move seu bispo

-cheque_ ele diz novamente. Movo meu cavalo e mato seu bispo

Mas, eu não vi que isso era parte de sua estrategia, ele moveu seu gerenal de ouro e matou meu cavalo, me dando cheque-mate

-cheque-mate_ ele diz

-hai, otima estrategia nara, não vi seu general, realmente prestei mais atenção no rei_digo

-um bom estrategista deve ver alem do inimigo_ ele fala

-realmente. Epero poder jogar novamente com você Nara, da proxima vez, estarei mais atenta as sombras..._ me levanto. Vejo que tenten esta com as meninas e o único lugar vago era ao lado do ruivo e do naruto "eu mereço" penso enquanto sentava

-Sakura-chan!_ fala naruto

-Naruto, não me chame de _chan__ peço

-Vamos cantar sakura-chan? Só uma musica, vai!_ ele pede, suspiro

-só uma musica

_Você esta sedendo muito aos pedidos dese loiro, sakura-chan_

"Calada"

-você conhece essa sakura-chan?_ ele pergunta me mostrando o nome da musica

-hai

-você sabe canta-la?_ "que pergunta idiota"

-hai

-otimo, você começa_ ele diz e aperta o play, pego o microfone e ouço o ritmo da musica " fala serio, quanto tempo faz desde que eu fiz isso"

...

-Nossa Sakura-chan! 94 pontos!_ comemora naruto

-hai_ falo voltando a sentar ao lado do ruivo, vendo naruto comemorar

-com um tempo você se acostumar e acaba gostando dele_ diz o ruivo ao meu lado com uma voz grossa. O observo levantando a sombrancelha

-Do Naruto, ele é assim, mas é um otimo amigo_ ele diz apontando pro loiro que estava agora cantando com o pimentão ambulante

-Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?_ pergunto

-Meu pai é o Kazekage, acabei conhecendo o naruto numa das reuniões em tokyo_ ele responde dando de ombros

-hum, eu nunca imaginaria que um jinchuuriki tivesse amigos, mas acho que estava enganada_ digo

-hai, nós somos pessoas normais_ ele diz, pude ver que seu tom era serio "acho que ele não gosta de falar nisso, eu tambem não gostaria..."

-certo. Qual o seu nome?_ pergunto

-é Cortez se apresentar antes de perguntar o nome_ ele diz com um sorriso ironico

-tem razão, Haruno Sakura_ digo

-Sabaku no Gaara_ ele diz

-hm, então a loira estressadinha é sua irmã... vocês não se parecem muito_ reflito

-nem um pouco_ ele concorda

-Gente eu acho que já ta na hora de voltarmos_ comenta Ino

-mas JÁ!?_ Pergunta naruto gritando a ultima parte

-Já naruto, já se passa das três_ comenta Tenten

-mas eu não quero voltar pro colégio agora! Que tal irmos pro cinema?_ ele pergunta

-Por mim tanto faz_ fala o uchiha

-Pra nos tambem_ diz Temari, falando por ela, ino, Hinata e tenten. Shikamaru da de ombros e fala

-Problematico_ o hyuuga concorda e o Sabaku no ao meu lado tambem

-e você sakura-chan?_ pergunta naruto sorrindo como uma criança, suspiro

-eu já estou aqui mesmo..._ falo calma, alias, faz um tempo desde que não saio assim. Tenho que aproveitar ao maximo essa vez

-então vamos pedir a conta_ fala shikamaru pegando sua carteira

-estou sem grana, na proxima vez eu pagarei, dattebayo_ diz naruto olhando sua carteira de sapo

-só podia ser o dobe mesmo_ diz o uchiha e todos riem

As garotas conversavam e os garotos pegavam o dinheiro. Suspiro "isso ta demorando demais"

-eu pago_ falo pegando meu cartão do bolso

-mas sakura, você é mulher_ exclama naruto

-idai? Você não quer ir ao cinema? Se demorarmos muito perderemos a sessão_ digo e ele concorda

-tudo bem mesmo sakura?_ pergunta tenten e dou de ombros

-eu não vou usar esse dinheiro mesmo..._ digo e chamamos o graçom, psso o cartão e saimos do karaoke. Tenten conversava algo com hinata, ino e temari mais a frente. O pimentão falava com o ruivo, shikamaru, naruto e neji conversavam sobre algo qualquer. Eu estava atras em silencio junto com o uchiha. Não que eu não quisesse conversar, mas eu não possuia assunto e tambem... Não quero que izanami volte

-Você sabe quanto foi a conta?_ perguntou o uchiha de repente me mostrando o cupom fiscal, dou de ombros

-452 ienes sakura, acho que isso é muito caro pra você, iremos lhe pagar de volta_ ele diz

-eu não me importo com dinheiro, eu realmente não iria usar ele. Alem do mais eu tenho uma boa quantia guardada, não se preocuoe sasuke_ digo

-mesmo assim, nós a obrigamos a vir e você ainda teve que pagar a conta, isso não se faz sakura_ ele insiste

-Uchiha ninguem me obrigou, eu ofereci, então esqueça esse assunto_ digo

-então pelo menos me deixe pagar o seu ingresso_ oferece o uchiha e eu aceito. "orgulho uchiha tsc"

Ao chegarmos ao cinema, um ser laranja corre para um dos cartazes

-MINNA, VAMOS VER ESSE!_ ele grita chamando nossa atenção e a de todos no cinema. Observo o cartaz atras dele "Detona Ralph"

_Um filme infantil tsc tsc_

"concordo"

Sem muita discussão todos resolveram que iriam assistir esse, por insistencia de naruto. O uchiha pagou meu ingresso e ainda comprou uma pipoca e um refrigerante, que por insistencia dele, acabei aceitando. Entramos na sala 4, onde passava o filme infantil que naruto havia escolhido, sentamos nas ultimas cadeiras, eu na ponta e o uchiha ainda ao meu lado

...

-Oushi! Já acabou?!_ gritou naruto do outro lado, depois ouvi algo parecido com um soco

-não grite no cinema , BAKA_ disse a no sabaku

-ITAI, temari-chan!

O filme?... Terrivel, infantil... Eu quase matei o naruto só por ter me trazido para assistir um filme tão ridiculo e tambem tive que aguentar izanami falar coisas cadas vez piores... Por pouco, eu não invoquei yomi aqui e ataquei naruto

_Deveria ter feito, como esta escuro, poucos notariam..._

-Sakura, você vem?_ pergunta tenten me tirando de meus devaneios

-hai_ digo e levanto, a seguindo pelo cinema. Ao sair vejo que o céu já escurecera e que todos se encontravam em frente ao cinema

-...Mas eu não quero voltar para a escola!_ exclama naruto novamente fazendo com que a sasuke lhe desse um cascudo na cabeça

-dobe, não pense somente em você_ diz o uchiha

-itai_ exclama o uzumaki

-vamos voltar, já esta tarde e aposto que Tsunade-sama deve estar furiosa conosco_ fala Ino e o uzumaki concorda com uma careta no rosto após ouvir o nome da diretora

...

-Já ne Sakura_ se despede tenten indo para o seu quarto

Abro a porta do meu e entro. Ando ate o guarda-roupa, pego uma camisa de manga longa azul escuro e uma calça folgada preta e vou para o banheiro, troco de roupa e escovo os dentes.

" Sera que meus clones conseguiram algo?"

-Posto 1, como anda o movimento?_ pergunto pelo radio

-nada suspeito.

-Post ?_ pergunto

-nada

-nada

-Posto 4?_ pergunto

-nada

-ok, continuem o trabalho_ digo "não vai demorar muito ate eles aparecerem, tenho que estar preparada"

Deito na cama e começo a observar o teto "quanto tempo faz que não consigo dormir direito? 5, 6 semanas?"

Suspiro, seria inutil tentar dormir agora, não com izanami me torturando a cada minuto

_E aquele loiro, ele possui a kyuubi selada nele. Sabe como deve ser maravilhosa a alma e chakra da kyuubi?_

Ignoro

_Tambem tem o uchiha kukuku sera que aquele fuinha ficara irritado se seu irmãozinho for degolado? Imagine sakura, o prazer que seria matar um uchiha!_

"CALA A BOCA IZANAMI"

_Calma sakura-chan, eu só estou falando oque eu vejo em sua alma. O prazer que você sente ao matar... Eu só estou lhe ajudando._

"Izanami, eu não preciso de ajuda, pare de falar comigo senão eu juro que nunca mais irei lhe invocar novamente" ameaço e ouço uma risada profunda

_Você não connseguiria sakura-chan, você sabe que quanto mais você me invoca mais forte eu fico e tambem sabe que se não me invocar eu irei lhe atormentar dia e noite. Você não tem saida sakura-chan kukuku_

"Izanami, va embora"

_Isso é impossivel querida, uma vez que nós tenhamos nos escolhido, eu serei a única arma a qual você podera lutar e você sabe disso kukuku então por que não tenta dormir querida? Tem medo do bicho papão?_

Notas Finais

Cap grande, mas não o betei, qualquer erro eu corrijo um outro dia.  
Talvez vocês não tenham intendido o pq da sakura as vezes ser tão "esquentadinha" mas irei explicar depois, paciencia pessoal kk  
Qualquer duvida, critica ou elogio, podem mandar reviews, eu respondo as perguntas ^^  
bjus bjus bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 7**

"_Na vida em que levamos, morrer e matar é algo natural. Se você não consegue se adaptar nem a isso, como pode se chamar de shinobi?- Haruno Sakura"_

5: 30h

Patio, Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Acordei sentindo o cansaço ainda dominar meu corpo. "novamente esse sonho" pensava enquanto via as horas em meu celular, cinco e meia da manhã.

A luz que entrava pela janela machucava a vista. Levanto-me preguiçosamente e ando ate o banheiro esbarrando na escrivaninha. O sonho que tive ainda dominava meus pensamentos. Lavo o rosto e enxugo me observando no espelho. A mesma cara sem vida de sempre, lábio ressecado, olheira e olhos foscos, sem brilho. O cabelo rosa que há tempos não cortava começa a invadir meu rosto. Porem, por mais que me incomodasse, não iria corta-lo, pos ela gostava dele assim.

Termino de fazer minha higiene e saio do banheiro. Ando ate o guarda-roupa e coloco meu uniforme e por cima deste, minha capa favorita preta, calço minha botas e saio do quarto em direção ao refeitório.

O mesmo se encontrava praticamente vazio, peço uma maça para a cozinheira e saio andando por entre os corredores comendo minha maça. Passo por alguns quartos e subo algumas escadarias e paro, olhando para a porta no topo de uma escada no... Terceiro andar se não me engano, sentindo um chakra familiar, porem fraco, quase imperceptível vindo de cima de mim "estranho, por que alguém esconderia seu chakra a tal nível nos arredores do colégio?".

Passo pela porta e sinto a brisa gélida da manhã invadir minha pele, ando ate pequena escada, que dava acesso ao que parecia ser uma caixa d'água. Ouço a voz do sabaku vindo La de cima e parecia falar ao telefone

–pretendente?_ pergunta o sabaku

–Mas alguém assim...?_ ele fala novamente

–E se eu me recusar?

–...

–Hai Otou-san, irei levar... Certo, sim senhor, já ne_ ele fala e resolvo voltar. Ao passar pela porta pude ouvir a voz do sabaku me chamar

–Haruno. O que faz aqui?_ ele pergunta aparecendo atrás de mim, me viro

–Vim tomar um ar e você?_ desconverso

–Eu normalmente venho aqui_ ele fala sem se alterar

–hum, se importa se eu ficar?_ pergunto e ele nega. Ando ate a grade do telhado e me apoio nesta, passando a observar o colégio, fazendo um breve mapa mental da parte externa. Gaara aparece ao meu lado virado para mim e parecia me encarar firmemente.

–Sabaku, o que foi?_ pergunto desviando meu olhar para um grupo de aves que passava perto de onde estávamos

–nada de mais_ ele responde um tanto vago dando-me a impressão de que ele não queria tocar no assunto, dou de ombros e me ponho a observar o pátio em silencio.

...

–vamos, a aula ira começar_ ele fala se afastando da grade, me afasto e o sigo para sala de aula. Esta se encontrava quase cheia, me sento na terceira fila, quarta cadeira e o sabaku se senta na terceira fila, na ultima cadeira. Não demora muito e Ibiki entra na sala e começa a dar sua aula.

...

O sinal toca

–Ate a próxima semana, alunos. Entreguem o relatório na proxima aula._ ibiki fala e sai.

–SAKURA-CHAN! OHAYO! DORMIU BEM?_ grita um loiro aparecendo misteriosamente em frente a minha mesa

–naruto. Ohayo. Hai e você?_ pergunto

–Hai! Ta a fim de almoçar conosco hoje também?_ ele pergunta e vejo Tenten se aproximando

–Ohayo, sakura. Não ligue pro que naruto fala, só venha se quiser, ok?_ ela fala de modo gentil

–ohayo tenten,certo_ falo

Anko entra em sala carregando alguns pergaminhos em suas mãos e naruto e tenten voltam a se sentar em seus lugares.

12:00h

Pátio, Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Após a aula de ninjutso sasuke e naruto me convidam para almoçar junto com eles, aceito. Fomos ao refeitório, pegamos nossos almoços e depois andamos para a mesma cerejeira do primeiro dia. Sentados debaixo desta estavam o mesmo grupo do dia anterior.  
–sakura, aqui! _ chama tenten batendo no chão ao seu lado, entre ela e o hyuuga. Ando em sua direção e me sento.  
–ola_ cumprimento  
–ola_ responde o hyuuga para depois voltar a comer seu almoço. Faço o mesmo. Com exceção de naruto, o pimentão e ino, todos estavam comendo em silêncio. Após terminarem eles começam a conversar, ate que de longe hinata avista o inuzuka entrando pelos portões.  
–aquele não é o kiba-kun? _ pergunta a hyuuga  
–hai_ afirma neji com algumas veias saltando em seus olhos.

"Byakugan"  
– o que ele esta fazendo aqui? _ fala temari  
–ele não esta com uma cara muito boa_ o hyuuga diz  
–isto é obvio, neji. Ele passou por muita coisa nos últimos dias._ ino gesticula enquanto fala  
–KIBA-KUN_ grita ino. Quase como se tivesse levado um choque o inuzuka se vira em nossa direção, segundos depois ele já estava a nossa frente  
–Vocês viram Haruno Saori? _ ele pergunta  
–lie_ responde neji.  
–kiba, por que esta aqui? _ pergunta naruto serio, ergo uma sobrancelha  
–vocês a viram ou não? _ ele pergunta novamente  
–lie_ responde sasuke e kiba sai apressado  
–por que será que kiba-kun esta com tanta pressa? _ pergunta hinata preocupada  
–ele estava atrás de Saori_ reflete gaara, falando pela primeira vez ali  
–mas por que?_ pergunta neji

"será que ele...".

_kukuku, sinto o cheiro do sangue da Mentirosa kukuku__ fala izanami em minha cabeça

"droga, saori!"  
–acho que sei o por que dele esta atrás dela_ falo me levantando e seguindo o chakra do inuzuka

Em meio ao refeitório havia uma multidão de alunos gritando "briga", me teletransporto para dentro desta no exato momento em que kiba havia socado a barriga de saori, surpresa ela acaba recebendo o golpe e cuspindo sangue. Ela se abaixa por causa da pontada no estomago e kiba se prepara para dar uma cotovelada em sua nuca. Corro e seguro seu braço a centímetros de saori. Ele tentou se soltar, mas eu puxo seu braço e lhe vou um chute. Fazendo-o recuar por alguns segundos  
–você esta bem, saori? _ pergunto me virando para mesma e a ajudando a se levantar  
–não preciso de ajuda_ ela diz se soltando de mim  
–urusai saori_ mando e ela se cala. Apoio seu corpo no meu e me virando para sair dali, porem o inuzuka me chama  
–Ei você! Sua voz e familiar, onde eu já a ouvi..._ o inuzuka fala chamando minha atenção. Paro e fico em silencio  
–aquela noite... ei, você rosada, você estava no tarbona negra a dois dias atrás, não estava?_ pergunta o inuzuka, volto a andar  
–FOI VOCE NAO FOI, FOI VOCE QUE ME ATACOU E DEPOIS MATOU MINHA IRMA, NAO FOI HANA NO YOMI?_ grita o inuzuka, paro ouvindo os cochichos dos alunos em minha volta e me viro  
–ela e a hana no yomi? -

mas não era saori?

–ela ate mostrou a foice!

–Quem e a hana afinal?

Vejo kiba vindo em minha direção com uma kunai em mãos. Solto saori e desvio a tempo de ver a lâmina passando por cima de minha cabeça. Ele ataca novamente e me teletransporto para trás do mesmo.  
_"Por que desvia? Ataque-o! Eu lhe avisei que devias mata-lo naquela noite, vamos, mate-o!_" izanami provoca e por um momento não sinto meu corpo  
–SAKURA NÃO! _ escuto saori gritar e sinto algo me empurrando, caio no chão e vejo sangue em meu dedo e minha faixa no pulso estava desabotoada. Saori estava ao meu lado com uma kunai fincada na cintura.

"maldição izanami!"

Kiba já estava correndo novamente em minha direção com outra kunai empunhada. Num movimento rápido arranco a kunai da cintura de saori e levanto, ela geme. Kiba me ataca por cima e no exato momento em que ele iria me atingir, eu me abaixo, faço um corte fundo em seu braço e lhe chuto na altura do queixo. Ele cai com o impacto. Olho para trás e vejo saori gemendo  
–saori para de drama_ digo sem paciência.  
–isso dói sakura! _ retruca ela.  
–se cure de uma vez_ mando, ela bufa e pude ver suas mãos se encherem do chakra esverdeado  
Kiba se levanta e parte novamente para o ataque, desvio. Ele continua atacando e atacando.  
"Revide-o sakura-chan" a voz de izanami ecoa e sinto um impacto característico em minha mão. Pude ver o inuzuka recua alguns passos com dificuldade devido a kunai fincada na perna.  
"Droga..."  
_"Muito bem, sakura-chan" elogia izanami_  
"Calada" mando  
Ando ate ele e o inuzuka tenta levantar em vão. Me abaixo e faço a sequencia de selos rapidamente, colocando minha mão banhada de chakra em sua coxa. Retiro a kunai de sua perna e ele a tentando atacar meu rosto. Fecho o olho direito esperando o impacto, porem este não veio. Abro o olho novamente e pude ver... Areia.  
Gaara estava parado atrás do inuzuka, usando sua areia para contê-lo. Ao ver que a perna dele havia se curado, levanto.  
O inuzuka faz o mesmo e tenta novamente um ataque. Dessa vez um chute e sasuke bloqueia. Kiba tenta novamente com a a outra perna e pude ver naruto o impedindo. Rapidamente este desarma kiba e prende suas mãos para trás. O inuzuka abaixa a cabeça

"Devem ter me seguido" penso olhando o trio

–foi você, não foi? Foi você que matou tsume!? _ ele pergunta com a voz abafada. Fico em silêncio  
–RESPONDA!_ grita o inuzuka e lagrimas de ódio se formavam -hai, eu matei sua irmã._ falo friamente e elas correram soltas por seu rosto.  
Kiba se descontrola novamente. Gaara prende suas pernas com areia e sasuke e naruto o soltam. Kiba começa a chorar

–por que você fez isso? Era aniversario dela, sabia?! ERA PRA SER UM DIA ALEGRE! MALDITA, EU VOU TE MATAR!_Ele grita tentando se soltar da areia. Gaara o prende ate o pescoço.

–Maldita! Maldita! Maldita..._ repetia o inuzuka e a cada palavra seu tom diminuía.

–Inuzuka... Na vida em que levamos morrer e matar é algo natural. Se você não consegue se adaptar nem a isso, como pode se chamar de shinobi?_ pergunto no momento em que em meio aquela multidão de alunos surge a diretora

–Oque esta havendo aqui? Vamos! Circulando! Vamos, vamos, não ha nada para se ver por aqui!_ tsunade fala fazendo a multidão de alunos se dissipar

–vocês, venham comigo!_ ela chama e eu, saori, naruto, sasuke, o inuzuka e gaara para a direção. Ao chegar tsunade nos manda sentar.

O uchiha se senta junto ao uzumaki e ao no sabaku no sofá de canto, saori senta na cadeira doo meio em frente a tsunade. Eu sento a direita e o inuzuka a esquerda. Tsunade se senta em sua poltrona, apoia os cotovelos na mesa e nós fita.  
–quem vai começar a falar?_pergunta tsunade, que agora observava o sangue descendo pelo braço do inuzuka com uma expressão seria no rosto  
–que tal começarmos por você, kiba?_ Sugere tsunade  
–como conseguiu esse corte no braço?_ Ela pergunta ao Inuzuka  
–foi a rosada._Responde ele bufando logo em seguida  
–qual delas?  
–eu, tsunade. Falo atraindo sua atenção  
–sakura, pode me dizer por qual motivo você fez isso?_ dou de ombros  
–sakura?  
_"Vamos sakura-chan"_  
–não vai responder? Ótimo! Saori por favor..._Pede tsunade e saori começa a falar gesticulando exageradamente:  
–eu estava saindo do refeitório quando o inuzuka começou a me bater do nada!

–kiba, por qual motivo você bateu em saori?

–eu me enganei, só isso_ ele responde

–e o que saori teria feito de tão grave que você teve que agredi-la?_ pergunta tsunade  
–eu... achei que tinha sido ela que havia... _O inuzuka para de falar  
–havia? _Insiste tsunade

–matado... a minha irmã_ ele completa baixando a cabeça

–e como você poderia afirmar isso?_ tsunade pergunta

–Eu falei com a assassina e por um momento pude ouvir sua verdadeira voz e ela afirmou que era a hana no yomi_ ele diz, Tsunade me olha seriamente e depois pede para que todos menos o inuzuka saíssemos. O corredor estava vazio a não ser por nós cinco. Mesmo estranhando todos foram para fora, inclusive eu. Tsunade havia entendido o que havia acontecido. Pelo menos para isso aquela velhota parece prestar.

–se não se importam, irei sair primeiro. Já ne_ digo e ando em direção a saída sem esperar por respostas. Sinto alguém me segurar pelo ombro

–Sakura, espere. Quero falar a sós com você. Agora_ diz saori, concordo.

–me encontre na quadra_ sussurro e faço a já conhecida sequencia de selos. Desaparecendo do corredor logo em seguida.

Ao abri os olhos pude ver a quadra vazia. Segundos depois saori aparece em minha frente me encarando sem falar nada  
–o que você quer comigo saori?_pergunto sem paciência  
–sakura, qual o motivo de você ter vindo ao td? E não me diga que foi para estudar, que essa não funciona mais! _saori fala de uma vez, ergo a sobrancelha  
–por que pergunta?  
–primeiro eu estranhei sobre o fato de que você não tinha me corrigido quando eu disse que era a hana, normalmente você teria me repreendido.  
–saori, eu não sou de ficar repetindo e você sabe disso._ falo

–segundo: depois que eu afirmei que era a hana, algumas pessoas começaram a me seguir de um modo suspeito e ontem havia alguém me espionando a noite.

–pode ser algum fã da _"grandiosa Hana no Yomi"__ respondo irônica

–continuando! Terceiro: Por que será que o inuzuka me confundiu com a assassina de sua irmã? Por que eu afirmei ate agora ser a hana no yomi, certo? Mas, no manual do TD, há uma cláusula que proíbe todo e qualquer aluno de cumprir missões, não importam quais sejam. O que me leva a crer que você nunca foi uma aluna daqui, sakura. Por que você esta aqui?_ pergunta saori me encarando seria

_Pelo visto a mentirosa esta ficando esperta!_

"Concordo, já que ela deduziu isso sozinha".

–você tem razão, eu não sou inicialmente uma "aluna". Recebi uma missão e estou cumprindo-a e você não ira atrapalhar, se não...

–Se n-

–sayonara Saori_ falo e me teletransporto.

...

–Sabaku_ cumprimento ao ver o ruivo em cima da caixa d'água novamente.

–Haruno._ ele diz

–Realmente, você vem muito aqui_ comento andando ate ele e me sentando ao seu lado. Retiro meu capuz e apoio meus cotovelos em meus joelhos

–bastante... Então, você é a hana, classe SS? Já estava desconfiando_ ele diz se deitando, afirmo

–você parece estar bastante calmo com uma assassina ao seu lado_ comento, ele desvia seus jades desafiadores para os meus

–você que não parece estar_ ele retruca

–touché_ digo com um pequeno sorriso de canto

–então por que deixou a outra haruno usar seu "nome"?_ pergunta o sabaku

–Eu não me importo de como me chamam, porém deixei saori brincar de casinha por tempo demais e quase que ela seria machucada por minha causa. _ falo olhando para o céu

–Você parece se preocupar muito com o bem estar dela_ gaara comenta, dou de ombros

–sou herdeira do clã e futura líder e ela pertence ao meu clã._ digo

–hum, você é a herdeira do clã?_o sabaku pergunta, afirmo e ele parece um pouco pensativo. O observo. Ele parecia querer algo, somente o olhando pude saber. De algum modo o entendo, acho que, por termos personalidades um pouco parecidas, tendemos a compreender uns aos outros.

–qual o problema, sabaku?_ pergunto. Pela segunda vez naquele dia

–Daqui a dois dias haverá uma festa, na verdade um baile organizado pelo meu otou-, quer dizer... pelo kazekage e eu acabei de descobrir que tenho de levar uma acompanhante e pretendente a altura... E como você não é irritante nem grudenta como a maioria das garotas desse colégio-

–você quer que eu lhe acompanhe e finja ser sua namorada, É isso?_ o corto. Ele acente desviando o olhar para o céu

–Seria pedir demais? Eu realmente odeio estes bailes e agora que o kazekage inventou de que eu deveria ter uma pretendente, eu não sei o que fazer_ ele fala e eu penso

–hum, por mim tanto faz. Não é como se você fosse feio ou algo parecido_ dou de ombros.

–Certo, sairemos amanhã de noite. Sakura _ ele fala

–ok, gaara_ digo.

–ah, e não precisa levar nada fora o necessário. Dormiremos num hotel e pela manhã voaremos ate Suna._ ele explica.

–certo. Agora vamos só apreciar a vista_ digo e me deito a seu lado passando a observar o por do sol no horizonte.

Notas finais

meia noite no meu quarto, vejo a porta abrir.  
é o meu pai me estressando para eu ir dormir...  
E Eu me apresso pra postar para ir dormir!

fanfic veneno  
o mundo é pequeno demais pra nós dois kkkk  
gostaram? composição original or or kkk  
realmente é meia noite e eu to no meu quarto AVAHH! gostaram? não? mudaças? erros? NÃO BETEI ERROS AVISEM XP beto amanhã a noite


	8. Chapter 8

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 8**

_"Você é livre para fazer suas escolhas, mas é prisioneiro das c__onseqüências." Pablo Neruda_

7: 30h

Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Andava pelos corredores um tanto cansada vendo os alunos saírem de meu caminho. Sussurros e olhares indiscretos me seguiam por todos os lados. Quando entro na quadra para a primeira aula, taijutso o ambiente que estava antes barulhento se silencia. Ando para o mesmo lugar da última aula e sento, na mesma hora alguns alunos ao redor saem dali. Ignoro e olho para o lado e vejo que a hyuuga me sorria gentil.  
–não liga pra ele sakura-san._ ela diz, vejo tenten sair do lado do hyuuga e se sentar em meu outro lado  
–é! Isso já vai passar e só acontecer outra coisa no td que eles te esquecem_ fala tenten passando os braços por cima dos meus ombros. Aceno com a cabeça e o pimentão maior entra.  
–que caras de enterro são essas! Vamos nos animar!_ ninguém responde nada e ele volta a gritar:

–Quem quer lutar primeiro? Vamos! Algum voluntario? _ ele grita. Uma garota qualquer levanta o braço  
–pode vir Kim, com quem você quer lutar? _ pergunta o verde ambulante todo animado  
–a haruno_ ela responde me olhando de canto.  
–você não precisa ir se não quiser sakura_ diz tenten retirando seu braço. Dou de ombros e me levanto.

–já estou acostumada_ murmuro. Desço a arquibancada em direção à garota. Ela segurava uma flauta.  
– muito bem hana, pegue leve com a Kim. É uma aula de taijutso então evitem usar ninjutso e genjutso o Maximo possível._ fala o pimentão.  
–hai! _ ela grita entusiasmada. O verdão me olha e eu aceno. Ele pula para trás e grita:  
–podem começar quando quiserem!  
Pulo para trás, passo básico de todo shinobi e aguardo ela dar o primeiro passo. Se não me engano, essa flauta é da aldeia do som, seu taijutso é especializado para não emitir som algum, o que torna quase impossível de prever seu próximo passo... Concentro chakra na sola dos meus pés e faço um circulo médio em minha volta. Era só uma pequena linha, quase invisível de chakra, mas me ajudaria a prever seu golpe no ultimo segundo. Passo a observa-la  
A garota aproxima sua flauta dos lábios e toca uma melodia simples e calma. De inicio não desconfiei, mas à medida que ela tocava, sentia o som diminuir. Percebi muito tardiamente que ela havia retirado minha audição. Ela continuava a tocar sua flauta e algumas criaturas apareceram ao seu lado.  
"invocação. Isso é ninjutso"penso  
ele disse para somente evitar usar e não que era proibido kukuku_ me relembra izanami  
A garota ri e fala algo, concentro-me para ler seus lábios a essa distancia  
–coitadinha da hana, não consegue me ouvir, não é? Hahaha é temporário. Ira durar somente o suficiente para eu acabar com você!_ leio  
–o fato de não ouvir você não significa que não possa senti-la ou vê-la._ falo concentrando o chakra em meus punhos e em minha perna  
–terá que passar por meus amiguinhos primeiro!_ ela ri novamente me subestimando  
Corro. E em menos de três segundos já estava em cima dela, com um soco banhado de chakra, não o suficiente para mata-la, porem ira feri-la gravemente.  
Quando quase a alcançava vejo um vulto enorme vindo em minha direção. Dou um mortal para trás a tempo de ver a mão de um dos gigantes rachar o chão, uma pequena fumaça subiu. Aproveitando que este não me via por causa desta eu dou a volta nele e o chuto.  
Ele cai. Acumulo chakra em meus pés e o 'escalo'. Os outros dois gigantes tentavam me atacar, mesmo que eu estivesse em cima de seu companheiro, eu desviava no ultimo segundo. Ao chega à cabeça dele eu salto e lhe dou um soco banhado de chakra.  
–SHANNARO! _ grito ao cair junto com ele. Uma cortina de fumaça se levantou quando ele sumiu. Aproveito a mesma para me ocultar e socar a perna do segundo, dessa vez concentrado mais chakra e o gigante cai. Uma nova cortina de fumaça levantou-se e eu não pude ver o terceiro gigante se aproximando com um chute. Somente quando ele atravessou a linha de chakra que eu pude notar, mas ele estava muito rápido para que eu desviasse.

A pontada no estomago foi imediata. Seu chute me fez atingir o teto, formando uma pequena cratera neste. Em seguida sinto que caia. Por reflexo dou um mortal para trás e caio em pé. Sinto uma pontada no abdômen e me ajoelho, cuspindo um pouco de sangue. Rapidamente levo a mão a esta região, sem retirar nem por um segundo meus oponentes de vista.  
vamos sakura-chan, me invoque kukuku_ provoca.

"Calada"  
O chakra verde circula em minha mão. Curo meu estomago a tempo de ver o gigante se aproximando novamente. Ele se prepara para outro chute, mas antes que me alcançasse eu pulo e subo em sua perna. Dou a volta correndo e ao chegar em suas costas o soco. O baque dele foi imediato, em seguida ele some  
"agora só falta à garota" penso a procurando  
"Onde ela esta? Cima, baixo, direita, esquerda, frente... costas! ".  
Faço um clone e pulo rapidamente antes que a fumaça sumisse por completo, olho para baixo vendo a garota tocando sua flauta olhando para onde eu estava anteriormente e vejo meu clone desaparecer com chuva de senbons. Ando pelo teto ate fica exatamente em cima de Kim. Faço outro clone e o transformo numa senbon e a lanço, como previsto ela desvia por um triz. A senbon se fincou no chão e a garota olha para mim.  
–então, você esta ai! _ leio seus lábios, ela começa a tocar algo com a flauta.  
–kai_ digo antes que ela terminasse e meu clone aparece por trás dela, a imobilizando. Em seguida salto caindo de pé a sua frente. Aproximo-me dela, pego sua flauta e a parto no meio quebrando o genjutso.  
–esta luta esta acabada_ informo ao pimentão que estava com uma prancheta em mãos. Sinto minha audição voltando aos poucos. Desfaço o clone  
–minha flauta! Você me paga! _ ameaça kim se aproximando de mim  
–sou uma pessoa muito vingativa_ falo me virando para ela, gai se intromete  
–pode voltar a se sentar hana, kim.  
Dou de ombros e volto para a arquibancada sentando no mesmo lugar de antes.  
–nossa sakura, isso foi demais! _ tenten elogia  
–arigatou_ agradeço  
–você esta bem, sakura-san?_ me pergunta a hyuuga, aceno  
–nada de mais_ digo passando a mão rapidamente por meu abdômen. O pimentão começa a falar algo.  
– vocês têm noticias do inuzuka? _ pergunto, a hyuuga e tenten negam.  
– ele foi retirado dessa turma._ shikamaru fala movendo uma peça de shouji. Ele jogava com o uchiha.  
–soube que ele esta na turma b_ Ino fala sentada ao lado do uchiha, tentando compreender o jogo. O observo  
–hum. Uchiha, seu cavalo e a torre dele_ digo lhe ajudando.  
O resto da aula foi somente gai falando sobre a luta, explicando ou tentando explicar cada passo. Nada que eu já não saiba. O sinal toca e todos se levantam. A próxima aula seria de invocações e se não me engano, ela seria realizada na segunda quadra, no lado oposto do td.

–você vem sakura?_ ouço a morena perguntando. Me levanto e ando ate o 'grupo' e juntos nos atravessamos o td.

...

–Sasuke-kun ~ Sasuke-kun ~ hahhaaha_ o loiro zomba pela milésima vez imitando a voz de orochimaru fazendo com que os outros rissem e o uchiha bufasse.

Estávamos no pátio almoçando depois das ultimas aulas com o professor Orochimaru, ele era alto, pálido, olhos âmbar e tinha um cabelo preto bastante liso. Ele dava aulas de invocação e tinha certo... Como posso dizer? Certa obcessão com o uchiha que chega a ser bizarra. Tirando isso ele também tinha um fascínio por cobras meio estranho. Porem, aceitável já que ele é conhecido como o 'sannin das cobras'. Eu nunca havia ouvido falar dele e quando ele passou por mim, eu senti um calafrio. Há algo estranho nele.

–cala a boca, dobe._ o uchiha fala cruzando os braços e todos riem quando naruto começa a imita-lo. Sinto meu celular vibrar e o tiro do bolso vendo que alguém me ligava

–com licença_ peço aos outros e me afasto atendendo o telefone.

–quem é?_ pergunto e escuto alguém bufar do outro lado

–moshi moshi, hana._ fala o fuinha

–ah, é você.

–já cheguei, estou agora no seu quarto.

–hum.

– E eu adorei essa langerie vermelha, não quer me mostrar como ela fica em você?_ ele fala me provocando, sorrio.

–depois, mas somente se você fizer um pequeno favor para mim_ digo e ele concorda.

–preciso que procure o histórico de alguém para mim. Passado, missões, dados físicos, bom você já sabe do resto._digo.

–e posso saber quem seria essa pessoa?_ ele pergunta

–espere um pouco_ falo e lhe envio uma mensagem com o nome

–certo, recebi. Irei procurar assim que você voltar_ ele diz e desliga

Guardo o celular e volto para arvore me sentando no mesmo local de antes. Naruto ainda irritava sasuke que, uma vez ou outra, batia em sua cabeça, as meninas conversavam sobre alguma coisa qualquer e shikamaru jogava shouji com neji. "acho que ele nunca se cansa" penso e olho pro ruivo em cima de um dos galhos da arvore. Pulo e sento ao seu lado.

–pelo visto não sou só eu que não é muito a fim de conversas_ comento olhando para ino que abraçava temari

–nunca fui uma pessoa boa de se conversar. _ comenta um pouco desconfortável

–entendo. Iremos hoje a noite, não é mesmo?_ pergunto e ele afirma

–as cinco_ ele diz

–certo._ aceno e desço da arvore.

–SAKURA!_ chama uma voz de longe, me viro e vejo Sora e Hideki vindo correndo em minha direção. Sora para tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto hideki me encarava

–yo_ digo para hideki,ele acente

–sakura, você viu a Saori? Estamos procurando por ela desde ontem e não a encontramos!Você sabe onde ela esta?_ Sora fala segurando meus ombros. Tento encontrar seu chakra, mas falho.

Então quer dizer que a mentirosa sumiu?kukuku

–lie. A ultima vez que eu a vi foi ontem enquanto conversava, eu sai antes dela. Não sei o que aconteceu depois_ falo, hideki acente

–certo sakura. Se a encontrar avise onegai_ Sora pede, afirmo

–Se não se importam, eu irei para o meu quarto. Já Ne!_ digo, me despedindo e saio em direção aos dormitórios.

14:00h

Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Sabaku No Gaara

Clã: Sabaku

Observo curioso vendo a haruno dar as costas aos ruivos e ir para o seu quarto. O mais alto parece tão desesperado enquanto o mais baixo esta com uma expressão seria no rosto.

–Ela vai sair quando sua companheira some? Que insensível! _ exclama temari começando a seguir a haruno

–calma temari, é claro que ela se importa!_ Tenten segura o braço de temari. Nenhum dos outros interviu.

–Mas é claro que não, Tenten! Primeiro ela mata a irmã do Kiba e agora sua companheira some e ela não faz nada? Como isso pode ser se importar?_ ela diz e a mitashi se cala. Não há como negar que o que temari disse é verdade. A haruno realmente fez essas coisas. Porem temari devia se acostumar, nem todo mundo é bonzinho. Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo...

Temari aproveita que tenten havia se distraído para se soltar e voltar a seguir a haruno. Vejo o ruivo mais alto fazer um selo e aparecer em frente à temari.

–Não vá!_ ele pede e temari para

–Mas o que? Não vê que ela faz pouco caso de vocês? Saia da frente!

–VOCÊ NÃO A CONHECE PARA FALAR ISSO!_ o ruivo se altera

–Sora, se acalme_ Hideki pede e o outro assim o faz. "estranho"

–Temari-san, não é? Não precisa fazer nada a Sakura-sama. Ela não fez pouco caso de nós, como você pensa. A Sakura-sama preza o nosso bem. Se você a conhecesse iria saber quão boa ela é para nós._ O mais alto, Sora, diz.

–BOA? ISSO É SER BOM PRA VOCÊ?!_ ela se altera e acho melhor intervir. Desço do galho e toco em seu ombro sentindo-a relaxar sobre o meu toque

–Temari, calma._ peço, ela acente e volta para perto das meninas, vejo Sasuke se aproximar do Haruno e lhe perguntar:

– Poderia nos falar um pouco mais sobre a sakura? Como você nos disse não podemos julga-la sem a conhecer. Ela é uma pessoa muito fechada então acho que o jeito é perguntando para alguém mais próximo a ela._ o haruno acente e se aproxima

–Nosso clã é muito tradicional e nós temos certas crenças. A Sakura-sama é considerada a reencarnação da única sobrevivente do massacre há anos atrás. Ela foi a escolhida para ser nossa futura líder então ela tem certas responsabilidades e também recebia um treinamento muito mais intenso que o nosso, eu lembro que nos dias em que ela não treinava ela mal conseguia se mexer. Porem mesmo assim ela tinha que estudar e cumprir com seus deveres. A Sakura-sama não se tornou uma pessoa ma e nem se vangloriou por causa disso, muito pelo contrario! Ela sempre nos colocava na frente! Ajudava a cada um no clã! Seja na escola ou no treinamento, ela buscava saber sobre cada um. Ela era gentil e atenciosa. Ela conseguiu toda a confiança do clã! Tanto que ela disse que não queria mais que nenhum de nós sujasse suas mãos com assassinatos. Desde então todas as missões desse porte eram da Sakura-sama, ninguém se opôs. Se era isso que ela queria, ela devia ter seus motivos. Mas mesmo assassinando varias pessoas a Sakura-sama continuou sendo gentil!_ O Haruno mais alto contava como se estivesse vendo a cena agora. Ninguém falava nada, ate eu prestava atenção nas palavras do haruno sobre a rosada.

– e como ela ficou desse jeito?_ pergunta o uchiha curioso, mas aposto que todos queriam saber a mesma coisa. Hideki da um passo a frente e continua:

–As amigas da Sakura haviam sido sequestradas. Eu estava com ela na naquela noite, sem mais nem menos ela recebeu uma ligação e ficou estranha, ela pulou a janela e disse para ninguém segui-la. Se eu soubesse que era armadilha eu a teria impedido! Eu só há vi dois dias depois, no enterro dos filhos da líder, que eram os pais dela. Depois disso ela nunca mais foi à mesma, ela nos ajudava, mas não dizia nada mais que o necessário. Soube que ela havia matado a todos. Mas não entendia o porquê. _ ele termina

"Ela matou os pais. Por quê? Essa historia não faz sentido, deve haver muito mais por trás disso. Deveria pergunta-la?... Lie, se ela não contou é porque não queria que ninguém soubesse, deve haver um motivo para isso".

–então ela realmente matou os pais_ escuto Sasuke murmurar e o encaro

–você sabia disso, Sasuke?_ pergunto. Ele se vira e acente

–Itachi-niisan me falou algo sobre isso. Era o que eu ia contar no karaokê quando fui interrompido pela sakura._ fala o uchiha. Vejo Sora se curvar diante de nós

–Onegai, não julguem a Sakura-sama mal. Vocês são os primeiros com quem a Sakura-sama fala em muito tempo._ ele pede.

–hai_ concorda temari por todos.

–É ISSO AE DATTEBAYO! ESSE CLIMA ESTA ME DANDO SEDE! VAMOS TOMAR UM SORVETE! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSO_ Vejo o uzumaki gritar alegre fazendo diversos clones. Cada um empurrava uma pessoa para o refeitório, ate os harunos.

"Naruto..." penso rindo por dentro. "Só ele para mudar esse clima"

4: 58 h

Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Esperava o Sabaku aparecer. Era aproximadamente cinco horas agora e começava a escurecer. Eu vestia uma calça jeans, uma regata branca e um casaco verde escuro. Em meus pés estavam meus coturnos e minha mochila estava em minhas costas.

Alguns segundos depois vejo o Sabaku se aproximar com a loira. Ao me ver ela abaixa a cabeça, estranho e Gaara fala:

–O carro já esta nos esperando, quer que eu carregue sua bolsa?_ pergunta, dou de ombros e lhe entrego. Ele sai do colégio e eu o sigo. Um carro preto estava parado bem em frente aos portões. O sabaku entrega a mochila para o motorista e o mesmo a coloca no porta-malas, o sabaku abre a porta e eu entro ficando eu na ponta, o sabaku no meio e Temari na outra ponta. Pego o celular e os fones e coloco na primeira musica vendo o motorista da à partida.

A viagem durou um pouco mais que duas horas. Nos hospedamos em um hotel luxuoso qualquer. Um exagero para somente uma noite em minha opinião.

–Você e temari ficarão nesse quarto. Eu e Walter ficaremos no da frente._ Gaara diz, eu aceno e entro no quarto e deito numa das camas de casal e passo a jogar algum joguinho no celular. Sei que a loira não é muito de conversar comigo, então é melhor que eu fique quieta. Depois de um tempo eu acabo adormecendo.

'Não faça isso' ela gritava em meio a lagrimas enquanto recuava. Eu tentava parar, mas não conseguia. Meu corpo avançava e a foice já suja pelo vermelho pulsava em minha mão. A ataco e ela desvia. Sangue jorrava do lado esquerdo de seu corpo. Chorava porem já não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ela insistia em correr de mim. Os passos lentos ecoavam pelo escuro corredor, mas eu a sentia sabia que estava ali. Sentia o cheiro de seu sangue. A passos lentos eu a alcanço rindo com prazer, prazer por matar. Prazer por sentir o seu sangue em minha foice. Rindo por fora enquanto por dentro estava aos prantos. Tentava a todo custo parar mas meu braço se movia sozinho, ele atacava sozinho. E foi quando eu a decapitei que pude ver em um espelho o rosto de quem havia feito aquilo. O meu rosto, frio e de olhos opacos. Fecho os olhos e vejo os orbes vermelho escarlate parando de girar. Aqueles malditos olhos!

Acordo assustada me levantando de uma vez da cama. Busco meu celular e vejo que ainda era madrugada. Olho para o lado e vejo que a loira dormia calmamente, levanto-me e vou ate o banheiro.

Acendo a luz sem me importar com o incomodo que senti e me olho no espelho. Arregalo os olhos.

Eu via a garota com o rosto cheio de sangue, os olhos frios. Os cabelos róseos com as pontas manchadas de vermelho, eu via o sorriso irônico nos lábios. Abro a torneira e lavo o rosto. Fico olhando para a pia ate notar que a água estava vermelha e densa. Era sangue! Olho para minhas mãos que tremiam e me afasto da pia. Encosto na parede e escorrego ate o chão sentindo as lagrimas molhando minha face. Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha esse mesmo maldito sonho. Eu não irei sucumbir às vontades dele. Aquele maldito!

Levanto-me e fecho a torneira. Tranco a porta e retiro a roupa, coloco a banheira para encher e mesmo que eu visse a água saindo como sangue, eu não me descontrolei. Após ter enchido eu desligo a torneira e entro na 'água' morna.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali mais só sai quando ouvi batidas na porta.

–Sakura, você esta ai?_ pergunta a loira do outro lado

–Hai_ respondo e a ouço suspirar

–Ainda nem é de dia sakura, volte a dormir!_ ela fala e se distancia da porta.

Retiro o ralo já vendo que meus dedos estavam enrugados. Pego um dos roupões dali e me visto com ele. Pego uma toalha e enrolo os cabelos, escovo os dente pego minha roupas e saio.

Busco algo para vestir na mochila e visto uma bermuda bege, uma regata e um moletom por cima. Já que estava frio. Coloco o celular para carregar e fico escutando musica ate dar a hora de acordar.

–você não dormiu?_ pergunta uma voz sonolenta ao meu lado. Nego. Ela acente e vai para o banheiro.

Não demorou muito e todos estavam de pé. Tomamos café e partimos em direção ao aeroporto. Um jato já nos esperava pronto para partir. Entramos nele e eu sento ao lado do sabaku. Outra musica já começava e apoio minha cabeça na janela, vendo o avião se movimentar em direção as nuvens.

As ilusões já pararam. Elas só acontecem depois que eu acordo tudo por causa dele!

–sakura, esta tudo bem?_ escuto gaara perguntar. Aceno

–só estava pensando em algo, nada de mais._ falo.

–se quiser contar, estou aqui_ ele diz se voltando para frente e mexendo em seu mp3. Sem perceber eu adormeço. Não sonho somente cede ao cansaço de quatro noites sem dormir.

Acordo deitada numa cama que não conhecia. Levou um pouco de tempo ate que eu vejo o Sabaku ao meu lado.

–Eu dormi?_ pergunto e ele me olha surpreso

–Hai, por quase dezoito horas. Achei que tinha passado mal, mas Temari me disse que não havia dormido muito bem e lhe trouxe para o meu quarto. Temari trocou suas roupas, espero que não se importe._ ele diz, aceno

–gomene pelo incomodo._ peço, ele nega.

–eu lhe chamei para vir. Isso é o mínimo. Ah, e poderia começar a ser minha companheira assim que sair desse quarto? Meu pai esta em casa e ele quer lhe conhecer_ O sabaku fala

–hai, não se preocupe com isso_ digo e ele me ajuda a levantar vejo que estava vestindo um vestido rosa claro, meus pés estavam descalços e eu não sentia meu cabelo caindo em meus ombros. Levo a mão ate eles e vejo que ele estava preso em um coque. Bom, pelo menos a franja continuava aqui.

–Quem escolheu essas roupas?_ pergunto

–Temari. Não me culpe_ ele pede.

–hai_ digo, calço a pantufa rosa e saímos do quarto.

Notas finais do capítulo

Espero q gostem. 23:36 agora. PROMETO JURADINHO QUE BETO O CAP ANTERIOR AMANHÂ!

gostaram? eu ia para bem antes, só q resolvi continuar pra ninguem reclamar da demora


	9. Chapter 9

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 9**

_Por um momento achei que poderia relaxar... pelo visto estava enganada. - Haruno Sakura_

Gaara parecia um tanto pensativo enquanto me guiava apressado pela casa moderna. Já havíamos passado por inúmeras portas e parecia que cada vez que passávamos por outra ele apertava mais minha mão. Levou alguns segundos para que ele notasse que o chamava  
–gaara, minha mão esta começando a doer_ falo e ele a solta  
–gomen, sakura. Não tinha percebido_ ele se desculpa  
–tudo bem... Não sou de reconfortar ninguém, mas não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.  
–tem certeza?_ ele duvida. Aproximo-me dele e ele ergue a sobrancelha  
–absoluta._ respondo lentamente e mordo o lábio inferior observando-o inclinar a cabeça em minha direção  
–como pode ter certeza?_ ele pergunta desviando o olhar para os meus lábios assim como eu estava fazendo com ele. Levo minha mão ate sua nuca e passo a enroscar meus dedos em seus fios, ainda mantendo distancia dele e aproximo-me de seu ouvido com um sorriso nos lábios  
–ate parece que esqueceu quem sou, gaara_ sussurro e ele me puxa pela cintura, grudando nossos corpos  
–sem compromisso?_ ele pergunta com os olhos cerrados  
–sem compromi-  
Não pude terminar, pois o ruivo já grudara seus lábios aos meus. Sua língua brincava com a minha de uma maneira extremamente deleitosa, vez ou outra mordiscando meu lábio superior enquanto eu bagunçava os fios ruivos. Ele apertava minha cintura a sua e mal pude perceber quando havia sido prensada na parede atrás de mim.

O ar se fez necessário e nos separamos ofegantes, sorrindo de canto, satisfeitos.

–pelo visto esse final de semana será um pouco divertido_ ele comenta e eu concordo.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali para nos recuperarmos, o que não levou muito tempo e ele segura minha mão novamente, dessa vez, andamos sem pressa pelo corredor.  
Gaara aperta minha mão levemente quando paramos em frente a uma porta em particular, podia sentir que a loira estava la dentro com mais uma pessoa. Ele bate na porta e uma voz altiva nos manda entrar.

A sala era uma sala de jantar, nela havia uma mesa de oito lugares e na ponta desta se encontrava um homem ruivo me observando de cima a baixo, o fito confusa já que não conseguia de modo algum encontrar sua presença,

Muito menos o seu chakra.

"deve ser o kazekage".

Ao seu lado direito estava um garoto um pouco mais velho que gaara, acho que seu irmão, e no lado dele estava temari que me... Sorria?

Gaara me guia ate a cadeira em frente à loira e senta ao meu lado, uma empregada entra na sala e serve meu prato fazendo o mesmo com o ruivo e sai. Sentia o sabaku mais velho me encarar enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho, o clima estava meio estranho, ninguém falava nada  
–Coma_ gaara sussurra ao meu lado e me ponho a comer.  
O kazekage fica te encarando, isso não te da vontade de dar um jeito nele? A voz em minha cabeça resolve dar o ar de sua graça  
"Eu não acho que seria párea contra um kage, izanami."  
Eu posso lhe emprestar o meu poder! Ela oferece  
"Lie"  
–Descansou bem, sakura-san?_ temari pergunta me tirando da discussão interna, eu já havia terminado a refeição.  
–hai, arigatou pelas roupas, temari-san_ agradeço com um sorriso simpático e ela me olha desconfiada, depois gaara e pude ver um brilho de compreensão em seu olhar.  
Pelo visto a loira entendeu o recado  
Hai

–Fiquei preocupada, você quase não dormiu ontem então eu avisei o gaara para não lhe acordar. Bem, este aqui é Sabaku no Kankuro, nosso irmão mais velho _ apresenta a loira  
–é sempre um prazer conhecer uma garota bonita, esse seu cabelo é natu- ai, temari!_ começa kankuro, porem foi interrompido por um puxão de orelha de temari  
–não se pergunta esse tipo de coisa para uma mulher! Principalmente para a namorada do seu irmão!_ briga com o mais velho  
–tudo bem temari-san, não é todo dia que encontramos alguém com o cabelo rosa, não é mesmo? Haha  
Sakura-chan, como você e gentil!  
–é um prazer conhecê-lo, kankuro-san. Sou Haruno Sakura_ me apresento ignorando izanami e o sabaku sorri negando com a cabeça  
–não precisa de formalidades comigo sakura, pode me chamar de kankuro.  
–hai, kankuro-san, quer dizer, kankuro_ me engano 'acidentalmente' e eles riem.  
–Esse é Sabaku no Souta, nosso pai_ apresenta temari assim que os risos cessam  
–É um prazer conhecê-lo Sabaku-sama_ falo respeitosamente.

–Conte-me como vocês se conheceram_ o senhor sabaku pede. Sorrio

"já sabia que ele iria perguntar isso"  
– no meu primeiro dia no td, estava perdida e de algum modo parei no telhado onde gaara estava. Conversamos um pouco e depois ele me indicou como eu chegava ao dormitório._ falo de modo seguro e ele parece acreditar.  
–e quando foi que vocês começaram a namorar?_ kankuro pergunta e olha receoso para gaara que o fitava fixamente.  
–ha quase três semanas._ ele responde desviando um olhar mais brando para mim.

Houve mais algumas perguntas e realmente, se eu não soubesse que nós não namoramos, eu juraria que sim. Eu e gaara estávamos próximos, minha cabeça em sem ombro e ele me abraçava de lado, sempre olhávamos um para o outro de modo, digamos, 'sonhador' e nossa historia fictícia batia perfeitamente.

Após um bom tempo o Kazekage se retira sobre a desculpa de que havia trabalho a fazer. Kankuro se despede e também sai.

–Gaara, por que não vamos para o seu quarto?_ sugeri temari me observando, a fito de volta sem sorrir já que não há mais motivos para fingimento.

Levantamos e saímos da sala indo em direção ao quarto do ruivo, Temari ia à frente e nós íamos mais atrás, juntos.  
–então é por isso que vocês têm estado juntos ultimamente, eu nunca desconfiaria!_ começa temari assim que entramos no quarto do ruivo.  
–e essa era a intenção_ o sabaku responde.

–poderia ter me avisado!

–e você acabar contado, não obrigado._ me intrometo. Ela me olha jangada e se vira

–Eu não iria contar, gaara! _ela bate o pé

–Temari, você sabe que iria._ o ruivo fala pondo a mão em seu ombro

–mas eu merecia saber Gaara, sou sua irmã!

–E como irmã, faça-me um favor?_ ele pede

–qual?

–sakura ainda não tem um vestido para a festa, poderia emprestar um dos seus?_ ele pergunta e a loira suspira concordando.

–Já volto_ ela diz e sai do quarto.

"finalmente"

–gaara, esse vestido aperta, me dê sua blusa_ peço retirando o vestido da loira, o sabaku parece ficar surpreso ver que eu já estava sem o vestido, mesmo assim retira sua blusa e me entrega, coloco-a e vejo o sabaku me encarando de cima a baixo.

–que foi?_ pergunto me aproximando.

Não fico surpresa quando ele segura minha cintura, gruda nossos corpos e me beija avidamente. Retribuo na mesma intensidade e exploro seu dorso arranhando vez ou outra, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Sua mão já se encontrava subindo por dentro da blusa quando a porta é fechada com força. Cessamos o beijo vendo a irmã do ruivo nos fitar surpresa

–Bom, já que vocês acabaram com a sessão para maiores de dezoito... Aqui sakura, acho que vai gostar, já que me parece que você não é muito fã de rosa_ ela me entrega uma caixa. Abro e retiro a peça da mesma.

O vestido era de um tecido que parece que esvoaçaria a cada passo, ele possuía um tom claro de verde que descia num harmonioso degrade e terminava num tom de verde mais escuro, era longo e não possuía um decote. Cheguei a pensar que era um tanto comportado para a personalidade da loira, mas ao virá-lo dei de cara com suas costas totalmente nuas com o decote em v indo ate um pouco antes da minha cintura.

–bonito_ comento

–arigatou, eu nunca usei ele então se quiser ficar eu não me importo. Você deve calçar trinta e sete, não é mesmo? Então sapato não será problema. Já são quase três horas, quer que eu lhe ajude a se arrumar?_ ela pergunta e eu afirmo

–Então vamos para o meu quarto, suas coisas estão la._ela fala indo para a porta, a sigo

...

O quarto da loira não era muito diferente do ruivo, cama, armário, estante, banheiro. O que mudava era somente a cor e o estilo.

–O banheiro é ali, tome um banho, tem um roupão perto da banheira, não demore e lave o cabelo._ ela manda e assim o faço, saindo minutos depois vestida com o roupão. A loira estava de frente a seu armário e parecia pensativa, ela tira de la um vestido vinho.

–ah, você terminou. Tem um secador ali, pode secar seus cabelos com ele enquanto tomo um banho._ ela aponta para uma penteadeira em frente a sua cama, vou ate ela e faço o que me foi pedido. Noto que a loira ainda estava no banheiro quando eu termino e fico esperando que ela saísse, o que demorou cerca de meia hora. A loira sai do banheiro já pronta e vestida e fico surpresa com a sua rapidez. Ela vem ate mim sem nada dizer e me observa de perto.

–ainda não entendo por que ele TE pediu ajuda..._ ela comenta.

–ele sabe que não irei correr atrás dele sobre isso_ respondo

–não foi uma pergunta.

–então ignore minha resposta._ falo e ela suspira indo ate a penteadeira. Após pegar algo numa gaveta e me pedir para fechar os olhos ela começa a passar algo em meu rosto. Não demorou muito e ela começa a mexer em meus cabelos o prendendo em um coque, com algumas mechas soltas e uma trança em um dos lados. A maquiagem não passava de uma simples sombra verde escuro, quase preto que deixava meus olhos um pouco mais claros que o normal, um pouco de blush e um batom cor de pele. Após ela terminar eu visto o vestido e um salto preto que ela me emprestara.

–arigatou, temari. _ agradeço ao terminar

–só te ajudei por que o gaara pediu_ ela retruca e dou de ombros andando ate a porta

–não me importa seus motivos, eu agradeço do mesmo jeito._ falo abrindo a porta do quarto dela e sinto um braço se enrolar ao meu.

–você devia se preocupar com as aparências, sakura-san_ Temari lembra e saímos abraçadas de seu quarto.

O ruivo nos esperava sentado assistindo TV em um dos sofás da sala de estar junto de seu irmão mais velho, temari e eu fingíamos rir de alguma coisa e eles notam nossa presença. Temari me solta e ando ate o sabaku, ao chegar perto deste eu dou uma volta sorrindo lhe de canto ao terminar.

–o que acha?_ pergunto o vendo retribuir meu sorriso e se aproximar de mim

–bonito, mas ficara melhor quando eu tira-lo_ ele sussurra, e morde meu lóbulo para depois me dar um selinho.

–ela perguntou como estava e não o que você iria fazer depois, gaara. Ah e a propósito, as duas estão lindas._Kankuro fala interrompendo gaara e temari ri.

–vamos_ gaara fala segurando minha mão e saindo da casa em direção a um carro que nos esperava em frente a casa. A festa era num local um pouco afastado da cidade, tanto que a viagem durou cerca de uma hora e meia. Uma hora e meia de silencio, somente encarava a noite escura e a estrada de terra na qual tinhamos entrado a poucos minutos, de longe a luz já podia ser vista e ao se aproximar pude distinguir a mansão.

...

Ao entrarmos no salão de festas uma parte da atenção alheia se dirige a nós, varias pessoas, shinobis, estavam presentes na festa. Eu não conhecia nenhum mais conseguia sentir o chakra deles. Ao fundo tocava uma das sinfonias de Beethoven, moonlight sonata.

–Vou avisar ao pai que estamos aqui_ kankuro fala saindo em uma direção qualquer. Um garçom passa oferecendo vinho branco e cada um pega uma taça e ele se vai.

Algumas pessoas se aproximaram com um sorriso cortês no rosto e nos cumprimentam cada um com um assunto e interesse diferente, são o que eu chamo de abutres da alta sociedade. Eles vêm, pegam o que precisam e vão embora.

Acho que perdi a conta de quantas vezes a frase 'é um prazer conhecê-los' ou 'esta é minha namorada' foram ditas somente ate a musica acabar e outra um pouco mais agitada começar.

O senhor Koujo e sua esposa se despediram quando kankurou chega, logo depois uma garota com um vestido vermelho vivo se aproxima, ela abraça gaara ignorando seu braço em minha cintura.

–Gaara-kun, fiquei tão feliz em saber que viria!_ ela fala sem disfarçar a secada no ruivo

–é uma pena que você também veio, Matsuri_ comenta Temari bebericando seu vinho.

–Temari-san, faz tempo que não lhe encontro também. Como tem passado? E quem é essa?_ ela pergunta me olhando de cima a baixo, sorrio

–Sou Haruno Sakura_ me apresento

–Mitashi Matsuri

–Ouvi dizer que o Heike veio e esta lhe procurando..._ comenta kankurou

–o que? Onde? Tenho que ir!_ a morena exclama já sumindo de vista, parece que foi só tocar no nome desse heike que ela se afastou de gaara, acho melhor eu não falar nada.

–irei socializar, ate depois sakura, gaara, kankurou por que não me acompanha?

–claro, só vim avisar que o kazekage-sama esta no bar e pediu que fosse lhe dar um oi gaara, ate logo!

–ate_ dissemos juntos e gaara me puxa para onde julgo ser o bar, ele deixa sua taça e a minha e se dirige ao grupo de homens ali.

–otousama, mandou me chamar?_ ruivo interrompe a fala de um homem de terno azul claro, ao seu lado estava o kazekage vestido com um terno preto com uma gravata vinho, seus cabelos perfeitamente arrumados, assim como a maioria dos homens a sua volta.

–Gaara, que bom que chegou. Quero lhe apresentar Tamaki Houko, um de meus sócios._ o senhor sabaku fala sem alterar sua expressão e igualmente ao mais velho o ruivo se apresenta e depois a mim.

–mas que bela dama!_ Houko me elogia e beija minha mão, finjo gostar.

–arigatou, Tamaki-sama_agradeço retirando minha mão de perto dele delicadamente o amaldiçoando internamente pelo olhar malicioso que ele me lançou.

–este é Heike Daisuke_ ele indica um homem moreno de olhos azuis que sorri e acena a cabeça ao inves de beijar minha mão, faço o mesmo

–e este é Tsuki Tsukimori.

–é um prazer finalmente conhecer o filho de que o kazekage tanto fala e esta bela dama.

–igualmente

–é um prazer

O kazekage retoma a palavra e vez ou outra incluia gaara na conversa sobre "negócios", diferente dele eu ate me interessei pela convera, já que o assunto tinha haver com a nova lei para os clãs shinobis e como futura lider eu tinha que saber. Alguma delas eu não conhecia e pude ate retirar minhas duvidas sobre uma em especial criada pelos abutres do hokage, ela dizia que cada clã deveria entregar uma lista completa de todos os seus shinobis.

–não acho que deveriamos fazer tal lista, seria um desastre se o inimigo conseguisse de algum modo, a posse desta. _ comento para daisuke

–concordo, de fato seria algo muito perigoso _ ele diz

–acha que poderiamos pedir a anulação dessa lei? Se unissemos três ou quatro grandes clãs, acho que o concelho não poderá negar. Mesmo que essa lei seja feita por konoha, aposto que devido à união das duas vilas, Suna tambem adotará tal lei, estou certa kazekage?

–hai, és muito esperta Sakura. Suna adotara as novas leis de konoha.

–Há alguma chance de anular essa lei em particular? Como eu disse, se juntassemos alguns clãs e pedissemos a anulação, os governos não teriam escolha...

–Realmente, teriamos que anular. Não se pode perder um clã aliado hoje em dia, quanto mais quatro clãs inteiros._ o kazekage concorda

–E então Daisuke-san? Tsukimori-san?

–O clã Haruno ja tem o apoio dos clãs Heike e Tsuki._ anuncia o moreno e sorrio

"quem diria que eu iria resolver este problema hoje e aqui" penso retribuindo o sorriso

–Enviarei o documento aos seus clãs dentro de uma semana

Conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas e de repente sinto um pico de chakra, durou pouco mais de dois segundos e desapareceu. É como se Alguém quizesse ser reconhecido, a não ser o kazekage nenhum dos outros mudou sua explessão.

"Não devem ter notado, mas ele veio de cima..."

–Irei ao toalete, com licença_ peço me retirando dali e subindo as escadas.

O banheiro se encontrava vazio e silencioso, me observo no espelho e pude ver, ao canto, uma petala rosada e um estranho barulho começou numa das cabines

"Bi... Bi... Bi"

Corro para fora e dois segundos depois o som da explosão ecoou por todo o salão.

Tento em vão me levantar e sinto algo arder e vi que a parte nua das minhas costas foi queimada limitando meus movimentos. Concentro chakra nessa area e o alivio foi imediato, algum tempo depois consegui levantar com dificuldade e algo parecido com gritos vinheram do andar de baixo, mas meu timpanos foram danificados pela explosão e não pude definir o que estavam dizendo.

Meu sistema lutava para curar o mais rapido possivel minhas queimaduras e aos poucos começo a me mover. Quando chego perto das escadas pude ver as barras de segurança trancar as janelas e a porta principal ser fechada e trancada por fora. Os shinobis se prepararam e a guarda do kazekage apareceu a sua volta.

O ruivo se aproxima à minha direita junto com temari e kankuro

–ouvi uma explosão no banheiro, você esta bem?_ o ruivo me pergunta, aceno já quase curada.

–O que houve aqui?_ pergunto

–as luzes se apagaram e quando voltaram ocorreu a explosão!_ a loira conta

–A AMBU já esta investigando, mas com tantos civis aqui fica um pouco complicado._ fala kankuro

–quem sera que faria algo tão estupido? Quer dizer, com tantos shinobis aqui quem seria doido de atacar o lugar?

–não sei, mas com certeza é Alguém que tem muita confiança em si mesmo..._ comento e as luzes novamente se apagam, mais gritos foram ouvidos e elas novamente são acesas.

A voz dele ecoa por todo o salão:

– Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir que você sairia por algumas noites e resolvi passar para lhe cumprimentar? Eu senti saudades querida flor. Você lembra, não é querida? Como aconteceu a alguns meses atrás kukuku a garotinha vai ao banheiro e tudo acontece... Ja deve ter recebido o meu presentinho não? Sei que conseguiu escapar kukuku Serei breve, já que nós dois somos jogadores resolvi fazer um pequeno joguinho com você! Espero que goste das minhas surpresinhas, o que esta em jogo dessa vez é a vida de todos aqui presentes. Você tem uma hora ate que o show comece, sera que minha querida sakura conseguira? Ah e devo avisar que se alguém tentar quebrar as barras elas esplodirão, uma a uma, ate não restar nada que sustente o predio e então você já sabe.

Notas finais

Beto amanhã.  
Queria agradecer a todos que leem essa fic, obrigada mesmo gente. Acho que sem o apoio de vocês eu não teria chego ao nono cap sem querer refazer a fic!  
Acreditem, é nessa hora que eu perco o foco e refaço tudo!Mas estou seguindo a linha da fic perfeitamente ^^  
Espero que tenham gostado do cap e pra quem achou que iria rolar um hentai no finalzinho ( acho que deixei a entender isso no começo, não?) errou, muhahahaha  
E como pedir não mata ninguem, Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-peço a todos pra deixar pelo menos um review por cap, nem que seja " ta otimo", "gostei", "ta um lixo" ...

**Capitulo 10**

23:05h

Salão da Mansão de festas, Suna

Shinobi: Sabaku no Gaara

Clã: Sabaku

Assim que a voz terminou de falar, os convidados começaram a correr para as portas que estavam trancadas, alguns tentaram abrir as janelas e forçar as barras e alguns riam enquanto bebiam despreocupados, achando graça de uma possível brincadeira que alguma criança estava fazendo segundo eles.

"então a haruno o conhece?"

Viro-me e vejo ao longe a rosada correndo em direção as escadas, a sigo. Ela entra no banheiro pelo buraco onde deveria estar a porta, que se encontrava no chão. A rosada vai ate onde estaria o ultimo Box e começa a vasculhar os entulhos da explosão.  
–sakura, não temos tempo! Temos que encontrar um meio de sair daqui e rápido! _ Fala temari me surpreendendo ja que nem percebi que a mesma também seguia a haruno.

Sakura para por um momento e murmura algo para si, voltando a retirar os pedaços de madeira e cerâmica sem nem parecer que havia escutado a fala da loira  
–parece que ela não vai desistir tão cedo, temari._ falo retirando meu paletó e arregaçando as mangas  
–o que estamos procurando exatamente?_ pergunto a ajudando a retirar uma parte grande de metal quando vejo ao canto um jarro. Chamo a areia e me levanto junto com sakura.  
–qualquer tipo de pétala de cerejeira ou um papel vermelho... Uma rosa negra ou vermelha também conta!_ ela fala e estranho, erguendo as sobrancelhas em duvida, mas procuro o que ela diz.

Quando levanto outro pedaço de madeira vejo algo vermelho se destacando e aponto para ele perguntando silenciosamente se era isso que ela desejava. Ela assente e lhe entrego o papel que é lido imediatamente pela haruno. Sua expressão muda de seria para preocupada quando termina de ler a carta e ela começa a murmurar de novo  
–o que tem escrito sakura?_ pergunta temari tomando a carta de sua mão e lendo-a em voz alta  
– Em um corredor onde exatamente quinze quadros enfeitam suas paredes, uma pétala esta escondida entre a porta que lhe levara a resposta e a porta que acabara com tudo, agora se pergunte, esta com sorte? Sabe querida-  
–ja esta bom, temari_ a haruno toma o papel da mão de temari e saindo do banheiro apressada a sigo e seguro seu braço  
–haruno, calma_ peço  
–calma gaara? Estou presa num salão de festas, um membro de meu clã foi sequestrado bem debaixo do meu nariz, corre risco de vida e se falhar aqui todos morrem! _ ela exclama fazendo selos de mão  
–kage bushin no jutsu!  
E quatro clones aparecem ao seu lado, ela ia começar a correr e a seguro firme  
–gaara me solte  
–eu vou com você._ digo.

–hai_ ela concorda se acalmando.

–temari avise o pai_ peço e temari corre na direção do salão

Seus clones somem a cada corredor que passávamos e corríamos apressados contando os quadros, já devíamos ter passado por oito ou nove corredores, ate que de repente ela para:  
–um dos meus clones encontrou, por aqui._ ela fala e começa a correr para a direita.

No ultimo corredor ao leste havia duas portas escuras, neste corredor podiam-se ser contados exatamente quinze quadros iguais, com telas brancas.

O clone de sakura que lhe entregou a pétala se desfaz a mando da haruno.  
–uma porta que lhe levara a resposta e a porta que acabara com tudo, ein? _ murmura olhando fixamente para as duas, como se assim, pudesse ver através destas. Segundos depois ela me chama

–gaara, poderia?

–estava prestes a fazê-lo._ respondo e pressiono a mão sobre o olho fazendo o Daisan no Me,vasculhando o interior das portas.  
–na porta esquerda não tem absolutamente nada e na direita, também. Que estranho_ falo e ela pega uma moeda que estava no chão.  
–o que acha gaara, cara ou coroa?_ ela pergunta com um olhar estranho

"ela esta falando serio?"  
–vai decidir tudo na sorte?_pergunto surpreso  
–qual o problema? Às vezes o jogo se baseia em sorte, baby_ ela pisca mordendo o lábio inferior e eu rio.  
–essa não é a melhor hora para brincar, haruno.

–tem outra ideia?_ pergunta erguendo a sobrancelha em sinal de desafio

–e se tiver?_ falo e sorrio com o pequeno momento de surpresa dela, que logo volta ao normal e se aproxima do meu rosto sustentando o olhar curioso.

–esta blefando, sabaku._ ela sussurra em meu ouvido e pude sentir seu perfume nublar meus sentidos por alguns milésimos de segundo.

–como sabe?_ questiono-lhe, também sussurrando.

–digamos que estou nessa há mais tempo que você_ sinto um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo quando ela morde meu lóbulo e lhe afasto devagar

–é boa nesse jogo_ comento lhe tomando a moeda e a jogando para o alto  
–eu sei... Cara ou coroa?_ ela pergunta

–deu cara  
–então vamos abrir a direita_ ela decide rindo  
–espera_ falo  
–o que?  
–me beije_ peço e a puxo pela cintura grudando nossos corpos, iniciando um beijo lento e calmo.

.

00:19h

Terceiro andar, quarta a porta a direita do

primeiro corredor a esquerda da mansão de festas, Suna

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Abro a porta à direita e entro me deparando com um quarto vazio assim como o ruivo tinha dito, como nada aconteceu acho que escolhemos a porta certa, mas ainda não tenho certeza.

–consegue ver algo?_ pergunto para o ruivo a minha frente

–tem uma lâmpada aqui, mas não acho o interruptor. Consegue achar?

–lie... Mas o que é aquilo brilhante no canto?_pergunto

–aonde?  
–ali, ao norte, viu? Tem algo piscando._ continuo olhando para a luz vermelha que piscava cada vez mais rápido, espera... Eu ja vi essa luz antes, a mesma que piscava no banheiro.  
–hai, estou vendo, deixe que eu pego  
–gaara espera, não toque ni-  
E pela segunda vez no dia sinto meus tímpanos pulsarem, não cheguei a sentir nada com a explosão, só o forte aperto de gaara sobre mim e a areia nos envolvendo nos transportando dali.  
–você esta bem?_ leio seus lábios  
–hai, só perdi a audição temporariamente e você?  
Um filete de sangue escorreu de sua testa e ele tomba um pouco para o lado, lhe seguro e o sento. Levanto sua franja e concentro chakra nas mãos, o examinando para ver se não era nada serio e me surpreendo com o ferimento que ja se curava porem eu via que isso sobrecarregava, e muito, seu organismo e que ele iria sofrer as consequências mais tarde, não... Ele já esta começando a sofrer.  
"Shukako esta fazendo sua parte pelo jinchuriinki, sakura"  
"Mas isso vai acabar o matando" retruco  
"E você não tem nada a ver com isso, termine isso e mate madara"  
"Calada, você não manda em mim"  
"Veremos, sakura-chan"  
"Suma, izanami"  
"Ate logo, sakura-chan ~ ".

00:22h

Terceiro andar, quarta a porta a direita do

primeiro corredor à esquerda da mansão de festas, Suna

Shinobi: Sabaku no Gaara

Clã: Sabaku

Quando sakura disse, ja era tarde demais. Minha areia ja tinha pegado a caixa e depois tudo que vi foi um brilho vindo daquela direção junto a um barulho ensurdecedor. Puxo sakura junto a mim e nos tiro dali o mais rápido que pude.  
–você esta bem?_ pergunto colocando a no chão devagar, ela não tinha nenhum ferimento visível  
–hai, só perdi a audição temporariamente e você?_ ela pergunta e sinto algo escorrer em minha testa, me sinto sem equilíbrio e sou segurado pela haruno que me senta com um olhar estranho no rosto. Ela coloca a mão na minha testa por um tempo e retira fazendo um barulho estranho, interpretei que algo estava errado  
–esta curado_ ela diz seria  
–obrigada?  
–lie, eu não fiz nada_ ela diz e fico confuso  
"Meu chakra lhe curou gaara"  
"Entendo"  
–gaara?_ ela me chama

–hum

– Acho que devemos tentar a outra porta_ fala com sarcasmo

–também acho.  
Rimos um pouco e a ajudo a anda ate a porta, caso ela tenha sofrido algo a mais e quando entramos vimos a rosa vermelha em cima de uma mesa ao canto com um cartão ao lado. Ela pega o cartão sem hesitar e o lê:

–Parabéns, conseguiu encontrar a carta, mas isso não é novidade para mim. Não irei enrolar, pois estamos com o tempo contado, quer dizer, você esta com o tempo contado kukuku... Em algum lugar da mansão se encontra a linha que lhe levara a resposta. Mas cuidado, entre varias linhas e ponteiros somente um é o correto._ela para de falar e fica olhando a carta, como se ainda estivesse lendo.

–sakura?

–Hum... O que?

–a carta, ela deu a impressão que existe algum tipo de cronometro aqui. 'tempo contado' _ cito e ela discorda com a cabeça

–na verdade pode ser 'tempo contado' ou 'tempo cortado' a palavra esta um tanto rabiscada, mas o jeito é sair procurando...

–precisaremos de ajuda._ afirmo e ela concorda.

"será que meu pai ajudaria?"

–Gaara, quanto ANBUS tem por aqui?_ ela pergunta parecendo pensar em algo, pelo visto no mesmo que eu.

Aceno e seguro sua mão nos transportando ate um local mais próximo do salão, a partir daí vamos andando para ninguém desconfiar. Apesar de que nessa confusão, dois adolescentes 'normais' andando calmamente por ai já é bastante estranho.

–otousama_ chamo o ruivo maior que conversava com os mesmos homens de antes. Ele se vira com uma expressão neutra.

–hum._ ele murmura prestando atenção.

–precisamos da ANBU_ falo surpreendendo a todos

–por qual motivo, gaara? Sabe que nessa situação eu não posso abrir mão da segurança de tantos civis... Pedido negado.

"sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo" penso inconformado.

Iria começar a falar quando sakura toca em meu ombro e se põe a minha frente

–kazekage-sama, precisamos da ajuda da ANBU de Suna, o inimigo se chama Madara, tenho certeza que o hokage já lhe contou a estória. Não, ele não esta aqui, mas eu sei de um possível lugar onde ele pode estar, porém isso é irrelevante enquanto estivermos aqui dentro e como o mesmo disse, isso não passa de um jogo para ele._ Sua voz estava seria assim como sua expressão e pude ver que ele havia arregalado os olhos rapidamente para logo assumir uma postura seria e fazer um sinal discreto com as mãos, um homem vem ate nós.

–Siga as ordens da haruno, capitão. Conto com vocês, haruno... Gaara.

–hai, arigatou kazekage_ sakura agradece fazendo uma pequena reverencia e meu pai lhe diz:

–conversaremos depois haruno. _ ela assente enquanto me puxava calmamente pela multidão ate o andar de cima onde começamos a correr sendo seguidos pelo capitão

–procure qualquer coisa relacionada a tempo dessa mansão, qualquer coisa mesmo!_ informa a haruno e nos separamos.

Não sei por quanto tempo revirei corredores em busca de qualquer coisa que indicasse tempo ate que passei por uma porta entreaberta e estranho já que todas as portas por que passei estavam fechadas e trancadas. Volto e abro a porta por completo me deparando com uma sala comum se não fosse pelas dezenas de relógios de diferentes formas e tamanhos nesta.

"encontrei" Penso enquanto avisava os outros com picos de chakra.

O capitão foi o primeiro a chegar seguido de outros dois ANBUS, sakura entra não muito tempo depois.

–kuso_ ela pragueja

22:02h

Pátio do Tokushuna Daigaku

Shinobi: Uchiha Itachi

Clã: Uchiha

Não sei como a haruno consegue aguentar ficar de vigia nesse lugar. Nada acontece! Nem mesmo uma fugidinha de algum aluno anônimo para festejar qualquer coisa.

Na minha época esse colégio era muito mais divertido, toda noite me reunia com os akatsukis e fugíamos do colégio para farrear em alguma boate. Bons tempos...

E por falar nisso vejo que ate hoje o hokage não melhorou a segurança do lugar já que nenhum segurança percebeu minha presença, se eu fosse algum tipo de vilão já teria assassinado a todos desse colégio e fugido sem nem ser notado ate que amanhecesse e ninguém fosse a aula.

Realmente, isso aqui é tão chato que ler aquele livro que ganhei do kakashi é melhor, nunca reclamei de patrulha, mas gosto quando ALGO acontece. Quando fico observando o pátio vazio do tokushuna fico entediado.

Hum, o que é aquilo? Meu otouto fugindo do dormitório masculino e indo para o feminino? Muito bem, pelo menos alguém para manter a tradição! E pelo visto esta acompanhado do loiro, hum... Quem será a sortuda ou as sortudas?

Há mais alguns garotos com eles, vejo algumas garotas saírem do dormitório feminino e se juntarem a eles. Pelo que pude perceber é o mesmo grupo de amigos de sempre do sasuke

... Que decepção otouto...

–Leopardo_ cumprimento o ANBU que aparece ao meu lado segundos depois

–o relatório que me pediu, Uchiha._ ele me entrega o envelope e some.

Nem se despede, tsc tsc

Abro o envelope e leio a ficha para passar o tempo. Bem mais interessante do que observar meu otouto brochante, muito mais interessante principalmente pelo fato de que Orochimaru esta preso na prisão secreta nível dois da base ANBU de konoha.

00:58h

Segundo andar, primeira porta do ultimo

corredor à direita da mansão de festas, Suna

Shinobi: Sabaku no Gaara

Clã: Sabaku

Procurávamos algo, qualquer coisa que destacasse um relógio em especial, já que haviam tantos idênticos naquela sala. Tínhamos ordem de não tocar em nenhum, ordem dada por sakura que estava no teto concentrada em achar algo.

–haruno, sabaku, venham ver esse relógio aqui!_ um anbu chama e ela pula ao seu lado, me aproximo e nos deparamos com um relógio simples, idêntico a tantos outros.

Porem esse tinha algo que nenhum outro tinha, ou melhor, nesse faltava algo: o tempo.

Sakura não exita em retirar o relógio da parede e joga-lo no chão, quebrando-o em incontáveis pedaços.

–achei!_ ela comemora pegando outro cartão vermelho e lendo-o em voz alta  
–no topo do salão principal tem uma pequena depressão em uma das paredes, nela se encontra o controle que desligara o sistema que eu tive todo o cuidado de forjar. Foi um jogo divertido e me deu tempo o suficiente para conseguir o que queria sakura querida. Encontrar-nos-emos em breve, ass.: Uchira M.  
Ela amassa a carta logo depois de ler e minhas duvidas são esclarecidas, ela realmente conhece quem armou tudo isso. Mas se realmente fosse os uchihas, teremos problemas.  
–todo o clã uchiha esta envolvido?_ o capitão pergunta

–lie, ha somente um homem._ ela responde e por um momento ela altera o tom. Foi algo rápido, mas acho que todos perceberam.

–precisa de mais alguma coisa senhorita haruno?_ um ANBU pergunta e ela nega dispensando a todos

–Agora é comigo e com o sabaku, não se preocupem_ ela pisca e me puxa.

A haruno se movia rapidamente pelos corredores e nem parecia se cansar enquanto eu tenho que aumentar minha velocidade para alcança-la. Acho melhor deixa-la só, parece que o tal uchiha a incomoda.

Temos que distrair os convidados para que você use sua areia, sabaku._ ela diz enquanto corria. Não demora muito e o barulho do salão invade meus ouvidos, sakura diminui a velocidade passando a andar rapidamente olhando para cima procurando o tal lugar  
–gaara, ali_ ela aponta e aceno localizando a pequena depressão.

–temos que distrair todos.  
–falaremos com seu pai, ele arranja algo e distrai os convidados.  
–hai, vamos.

.

.

.  
–vocês têm certeza?  
–hai otousan_ respondo confirmando a versão da sakura. Ele fica pensativo

–darei um jeito, sejam rápidos, ok?_ acenamos. Sakura vai para um local perto das janelas na posição oposta as escadas em que meu pai sobe, ele pede silencio a todos e é obedecido.

–Eu gostaria de chamar a atenção de todos vocês para me desculpar pela pequena falha na segurança, alguns jovens resolveram fazer uma pequena brincadeira..._ ele começa.

Assim que percebo que todos prestavam atenção em meu pai subo a areia pelas paredes de trás chegando perto do pequeno espaço no teto e pegando o controle com cuidado. O desço e o coloco no chão atrás de todos, onde sakura estava, ela pega o controle o fica o observando enquanto me aproximo.

–descobri!_ ela murmura e em seguida pude ver as grades recuarem e a porta da frente se abrir.

Ao observar a haruno novamente me surpreendo com um sorriso, um mínimo puxar no canto do lábio, não me seguro e a beijo rapidamente.

–ainda temos que continuar aqui?_ ela pergunta se referindo a festa que recomeçava.

–se quiser...

–hum, e o que mais poderíamos fazer?_ ela insinua roçando nossos lábios

–depende, o que esta disposta a fazer?

–sou sua namorada por um dia, então o que quer que eu faça?_ ela provoca

–vamos para casa_ falo e subimos as escadas indo a um lugar vazio, prenso-a na parede de surpresa e a beijo com luxuria e fervor, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade, ela leva uma de suas mãos a minha nuca e arranha o local de leve me causando arrepios, enquanto a outra passeava por meu tórax por cima da camisa.

Eu apertava sua cintura a minha e brincava com sua língua, parando vez ou outra para respirar. Ela morde meu lábio sensualmente e puxa meus cabelos me fazendo tombar a cabeça para trás dando pequenas mordidas e beijos em meu pescoço, fazendo meu desejo aumentar. Desço minha mão lentamente, apreciando cada curva sua e paro em suas nádegas, levanto-a e ela prende suas pernas ao redor de minha cintura, pressiono-a novamente a parede tomando seus lábios e nos teleporto para meu quarto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tokushuna Daigaku**

_**" A história de um Shinobi"**_

Autor: Rafa SF

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-san!

Obs:  
-Nessa fic o clã Uchiha NÃO morreu!  
-vai existir o clã Haruno e o clã Uzumaki  
Lembrando que a fic é em universo alternativo  
-nem vou pedir por reviews pq ninguem manda mesmo u.u

**Capitulo 11  
**

_"Dominar-se a si próprio é uma vitória maior do que vencer a milhares em uma batalha". Sakyamuni_

04:45h

Casa Dos Sabakus, Suna.

Shinobi: Sabaku No Gaara

Clã: Sabaku

Os primeiros raios de sol ultrapassam as cortinas iluminando o quarto, me permitindo ver melhor o corpo nu da garota que ressonava ao meu lado.  
Seus fios rosados se destacavam no lençol branco da minha cama enquanto sua pele ficava ainda mais pálida que o normal, sua expressão era serena, ela não parecia ser o que era e nem ter feito o que fez e em minha opinião era uma cena bonita de se ver. Permaneci quieto a observando dormir, assim como tenho feito por toda a madrugada já que minha insônia não deu trégua mais uma vez.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou ate que ela começa a despertar, mostrando-me os olhos jades mais escuros que os meus e que no momento me encaravam curiosos  
–não dormiu?  
–insônia._ comento e ela assente se apoiando no cotovelo e virando para mim.  
–sabe que eu posso dar um jeito nisso, não é? Posso te ajudar com as dores de cabeça que você tem a noite...  
–como sabe das dores?_ pergunto um tanto surpreso e ela da de ombros  
–te examinei, esqueceu?  
–hum.  
–quer ou não? Aviso que quando o fizer ira imediatamente cair no sono por algumas horas_ a haruno fala  
–pode fazer. Mas não reclame se eu não dormir agora e passar a noite em claro..._ deixo a frase no ar e recebo um selinho da haruno  
–não me importo com isso_ ela comenta e se senta na cama, a imito. Ela faz alguns selos com rapidez e pousa sua mão em minha nuca fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

Sinto uma rápida sensação de alivio e tudo fica escuro.

6:50h

Casa Dos Sabakus, Suna.

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Após deitar gaara na cama novamente vou para o banheiro. Decidi tomar um banho antes de descer e tomar meu café da manhã.

Não deve ser nem sete e meia quando saio do quarto já pronta em direção a cozinha, mas ao chegar nesta encontro temari e kankuro. A loira estava pegando algo na geladeira e o moreno fritava um bacon.

–ohayo sakura_ cumprimenta kankuro assim que entro na cozinha

–ohayo kankuro, temari_ cumprimento e sento numa mesa de canto onde já estava posto o café, me sirvo. Temari se aproxima trazendo uma jarra de suco numa mão e maionese na outra, ela se senta na minha frente.

–suco?_ oferece e nego lhe mostrando a xícara de café.

–e então Sakura, como foi à noite? Você e Gaara sumiram ontem..._ o sabaku pergunta com um tom malicioso na voz, dou de ombros.

–foi boa e a sua?

–com certeza foi menos agitada que a sua, sabia que eu durmo no quarto ao lado?_ ele comenta terminando de fritar o bacon, o coloca num prato e vem para mesa.

–então acho que sua noite não foi tão boa_ comento e ele ri

–só conseguir dormir quando vocês se acalmaram!_ ele reclama e rio discretamente diferente de temari que gargalhou. Em parte é engraçado, por que ele fez uma expressão de horror.

Quando a loira se acalma me pergunta:

–onde esta gaara?

–dormindo_ respondo simplesmente dando uma mordida em minha torrada enquanto os irmãos sabakus gargalhavam.

–haha conta outra sakura, gaara dormir! Hahaha_ exclama o maior ainda rindo sendo acompanhado pela loira.

–à noite... Haha... Deve ter cansado ele Kankuro hahaha

–mas... Shuashua... Dormir?

–EU SEI hahahaha...

Ignoro os dois e continuo comendo. Os dois conversavam entre si e já estava quase acabando minha refeição quando vejo o senhor sabaku adentrar a cozinha com a expressão de sempre

–ohayo_ ele cumprimenta

–ohayo_ respondemos em uníssono, ele se senta na ponta da mesa e se serve.

Um silêncio perturbador se fez presente. Ninguém falava nada, nem mesmo temari.

–cadê gaara?_ o senhor sabaku pergunta

–dormindo_ respondo vendo que nenhum dos outros respondeu. O maior ergue a "sobrancelha" me encarando como se perguntasse se eu tinha algo haver com isso, afirmo.

–Temari, Kankuro saiam. Quero conversar com a haruno a sós._ ele manda tomando um gole do seu chá. A loira e o moreno se despediram rapidamente e saíram da cozinha se escondendo perto da escada a fim de escutar a conversa.

Nem para esconder o chakra

Comenta a voz irritante e tenho de concordar.

–Faça um resumo Haruno._ o kazekage pede.

–Uchiha Madara, idade desconhecida. Nukenin desde pouco depois de fundar o clã Uchiha e não se sabe seu paradeiro há meses-

–Sua ligação com ele.

–Ele planejou um golpe a m- ao clã Haruno faz um tempo e ele tomou conhecimento de minha arma. Acho que sabes disso, o clã haruno tem armas "únicas" por assim dizer e a minha em especial se denomina Foice Yomi.

–conheço a história.

E quem não conhece.

–pois bem, sabes que minha estabilidade mental é de suma importância. Desde o golpe madara vem "jogando comigo" a fim de me desequilibrar com aconteceu certa vez. Naquele dia dois Harunos e três civis foram mortos em apenas poucos minutos de instabilidade.

–E o que Madara planeja receber com isso?

–Não sei diversão, prazer, um passatempo ou algo maior. Eu realmente não sei o que ele deseja comigo._ termino vendo-o tirar um telefone branco do bolso. Ele liga para alguém e escuto a familiar voz do velho yondaime

–hokage

–kazekage, como esta? Por que me ligou tão cedo ein?_ falou o loiro com uma voz sonolenta

–Madara invadiu minha pequena comemoração de ontem.

–estão todos bem?_ pergunta o hokage com um tom totalmente diferente. Agora sim parecia o velho.

–hai_ responde o kazekage

–ele apareceu na festa?_ o hokage pergunta

–lie, mas a haruno afirma ser ele_ o sabaku responde e complemento:

–Madara esta por perto. Peço permissão para caça-lo Hokage_ peço.

–Isso não lhe diz respeito haruno, foque-se em sua missão atual e deixe o Uchiha para a ANBU._ a voz do loiro soou dura.

"velho maldito"

–Não me diz respeito? Quero te lembrar de que ele esta atrás de MIM seu velho!

–Respeite-me Haruno. Eu sei que ele esta atrás de você e minha resposta não ira muda-

–mas hokage eu-

–basta! Haruno Sakura esta proibida de tentar qualquer coisa para alcançar madara. Seu acesso aos registros do caso 527 será negado a partir de hoje.

–Sou classe SS hokage, irei mata-lo se o ver._ protesto.

– Se desobedecer minha ordem será tratada como nukenin nível 3 no primeiro momento que pisar em konoha. Não o procure, Haruno._ ele ordena e me vejo sem saída:

–hai. Não procurarei por ele.

"ele vira ate mim"

–Ótimo, irei desligar kazekage. Kushina me chama. Sabe como ela é hehe~ Conversamos depois sobre isso._ o loiro se despede e desliga.

"Maldito" penso levantando indignada

–Irei me retirar, Kazekage-sama_ me curvo rapidamente e saio da cozinha. Ignoro aos irmãos sabakus na escada e saio porta a fora, sumindo quando entro no bosque ao lado da mansão.

17:03h

Casa Dos Sabakus, Suna.

Shinobi: Sabaku No Gaara

Clã: Sabaku

Acordei me sentindo mais leve, sem dores. Levanto e vou para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho quente, tinha de agradecer a haruno por ter o colocado para dormir. Nunca havia dormido tão bem em sua vida, era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.

Saio somente com a toalha enrolada na cintura e me deparo com Kankuro no quarto.

–esse quarto fede a sexo!_ ele reclama abrindo uma janela. Vou ate o closet e visto uma roupa quente. Já estava anoitecendo e em Suna tínhamos noites frias.

–O que lhe traz aqui Kankuro?_ pergunto assim que me visto

–Vim lhe chamar para jantar e confirmar que a haruno não tinha te matado. Ela é um pedaço de mal caminho, muito bonita. _ ele brinca e abro a porta

–vai ficar ai ou vamos descer?

–Você sabia que ela esta em uma missão no td?_ ele comenta e fecho a porta.

–que missão?

–oh~ esta interessado?_ ele finge estar surpreso

–fala logo kankuro.

–eu estava passando inocentemente pela cozinha quando ouvi o hokage falando que a sakura estava numa missão. Como um bom curioso eu discretamente fui ao escritório do nosso pai e acessei as informações necessárias e como você sabe que sou uma pessoa-

–va direto ao assunto, kankuro_ o corto. Ele pega um papel do bolso e lê em voz alta

–Missão de numero 325, 659, 956, 235, 260-9 Shinobi: Haruno Sakura. Local: Academia Oficial de Shinobis em Treinamento: Tokushuna Daigaku de Konoha. Sob suspeita de ameaça a academia passa a ser vigiada por Haruno Sakura, shinobi nível SS4. Esta tem autoridade para modificar o que for necessário na academia em função de ajudar-lhe a encontrar e eliminar o inimigo e a ordem para punir qualquer futura ameaça para esta missão dada no dia...

–e o que isso tem haver comigo?_ pergunto assim que ele termina, acho que em parte eu já sabia que a haruno devia ter algum motivo a mais para estar no td. Hana no Yomi já era um shinobi ativo e não havia muitos motivos para ela retornar a academia.

–Sua namoradinha não é quem você pensa que é. Quem sabe ela só esta aqui para cumprir sua missão...

–Kankuro, eu já desconfiava disso, mas aconselho não citar isso para ninguém. Principalmente a Temari..._ abro a porta novamente e saio, kankuro me segue.

–Chegou tarde irmãozinho, ela já sabe de tudo.

–bom, isso é um problema. Há essa hora provavelmente ela já contou a Ino e Ino não é boa com segredos.

–realmente._ ele concorda dando fim a conversa. Chegamos à sala de jantar e eu sento em meu devido lugar.

–Onde esta Sakura?_ pergunto assim que me sirvo

–ela saiu no café da manhã e não retornou._ meu pai responde.

Comemos em silencio, como já era normal nessa casa. Somente Temari o quebrava vez ou outra, mas não prestei atenção, estava mais interessado em saber o porquê a haruno tinha saído e principalmente onde ela tinha ido.

Termino de comer e me retiro para o jardim. Iria espera-la porem pouco tempo se passa e sinto um chakra forte vindo do bosque, este me lembrava o da haruno então segui para la rapidamente e se não fosse pela a areia eu teria ido ao chão com o pedaço de arvore que voou quando a haruno a destruiu.

"Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui!"

11:03h

Clã Haruno, em algum lugar perto da fronteira País Fogo/Vento.

Shinobi: Haruno Sakura

Clã: Haruno

Duas horas, não mais que duas horas foram o que precisei para chegar ao meu clã, localizado perto das fronteiras do país do fogo com o país do vento. De longe os enormes muros podiam ser visto se não fosse pela barreira que protegia o clã constantemente, barreira esta que a líder mantinha com seu chakra.

Passo pelo portão e ando na direção da casa principal, não era necessário correr dentro do clã a não ser que fosse algo de extrema importância.

A construção antiga fora reformada após o massacre, havia sido a única casa que continuou de pé, como se esperasse o renascimento do clã.

O estilo antigo fora conservado quando reconstruída e as cores primarias também, beje e marrom claro. Cercada de sakuras assim como o resto do clã, porem era a única casa que possuía a sakura branca no centro. A maior de todas. Alcançando incríveis nove metros de altura e cinco de largura ela cobria toda a casa com facilidade.

–Sakura-hima-sama_ cumprimentava os que passavam por mim se reverenciando, acenava em resposta.

Ao entrar na casa principal sou abordada pelos gêmeos idênticos tsuki e miura, ambos de cabelo vermelho e olhos castanhos esverdeados que me guiam para onde a líder estava.

Entrei na sala de treinamento 12 depois de autorizada.

–Sakura-hime-sama!_ a garotinha de cabelos rosa escuro e olhos castanhos me abraçou

–yo tia_ afago seus fios róseos.

A filha mais nova da líder, minha tia, fora sua ultima criança antes que entrasse no estado de infertilidade. Possuía apenas doze anos e já era inacreditável sua perfumasse com senbons. Era muito madura para idade e treinava os iniciantes e curiosos na arte "senbon sakura". Inclusive eu, que fui uma de suas primeiras alunas. Já que foram poucos os que acreditaram que uma criança podia ensinar algo tão complicado.

–preciso falar a sós com a líder_ peço afastando a pequena que entendeu e saiu da sala de bom grado.

A líder, uma senhora de cinquenta e um anos de idade, bem disfarçados por um jutso que havia aprendido com uma senju há um tempo, estava sentada a minha frente. Curvo me e sento a sua frente.

–Hime-chan!_ cumprimenta a maior sorrindo

–Hana-obaasama._falo com seriedade.

–O que faz por aqui hime?_ Ela pergunta e se levanta indo ate o armário atrás desta

–Vim reportar os últimos acontecimentos, Hana-obaasama.

–E sua missão? O Tokushuna fica longe daqui_ ela comenta vi virando com uma bandeja de chá na mão. Ela se senta e me oferece uma xícara que aceito sem contestar.

–Passei por Suna e aproveitei para vir.

–Entendo.

Fazemos uma pausa, bebendo o chá ao mesmo tempo.

–Madara voltou._ suspiro quando ela joga a xícara na parede.

–mas já? O QUE ELE QUER DESSA VEZ?_ ela se exalta.

–não sei baasama, mas me deixe terminar! Madara foi visto pelos arredores de konoha pela ANBU. O hokage não quer que eu saiba e nem me envolva nisso, ele andou me observando ou seus espiões o fizeram por ele. Suspeito que há espiões dentro do TD antes mesmo de eu receber essa missão. Ele sabia que eu tinha saído e armou mais um jogo.

–alguém saiu ferido?_ ela pergunta

–lie.

–graças à kami!

–Um pouco antes de sair eu havia discutido com Saori, descobri por Hideki e Sora que ela havia sumido e acho que ela foi sequestrada.

–Onde esta minha neta?_ me interrompe

–não sei. Passei em seu quarto e havia sinais de luta que tratei de arrumar. Também senti um chakra estranho no quarto, nunca havia sentido um chakra assim. Era como se estivesse e não estivesse la ao mesmo tempo. Não parecia ser humano.

–quero minha neta de volta, mandarei uma equipe de busca imediatamente e-

–é muito perigoso obaasama, é possível que ela esteja com madara.

–quero minha neta viva e Madara morto. Se é tão perigoso cuide do Uchiha você mesma! Use todo o poder de Izanami se necessário ou ate mesmo o seu Fukkatsu saigo no hana!_ ela se altera novamente e suspiro

–Sabe que não posso usar esse jutso obaasama.

–gomen, havia esquecido.

–E também não posso ir atrás de madara._ comento

–como assim sakura?

–O hokage me proibiu de interagir com o caso 527-_ ela levanta e me interrompe novamente

–Como ele teve coragem? Esqueça a ordem e vá atrás de Madara, atrás de minha neta!

–Se eu for... Serei tratada como nukenin, Hana-obaasama._ revelo e a vejo sentar novamente com uma expressão mais seria do que um dia já vira.

.

.

.

Voltei tão rápido quanto fui. Duas horas contadas, já podia ver o sol se pondo quando chego ao bosque perto da mansão, paro. Não iria entrar antes de me acalmar. Durante toda a viagem amaldiçoei o hokage.

Se desobedecer minha ordem será tratada como nukenin nível 3 no primeiro momento que pisar em konoha. Não o procure, Haruno.

"Aquele velho! Como ousa me proibir de vingar a morte de meus pais!" penso enfurecida destruindo uma arvore próxima com um soco.

Ele esta nos subestimando!

"Como se eu não fosse capaz!"

Como se fossemos gennins!

"Maldito Minato!"

Ele tem que pagar!

"eu devia-

Acabar com esse hokage da pior forma possível.

"De forma que ele nunca se esqueça!"

Matando o filho dele!

"Isso!"

A imagem do loiro sorridente vem à cabeça, em seguida me vejo invocando yomi, ele se aproxima ingênuo e ao chegar perto o suficiente corto sua cabeça sem êxitar.

O sangue jorrou por seu pescoço enquanto o corpo caia morto no chão lentamente, se ajoelhando como se pedisse misericórdia e tombando para o lado.

Sua cabeça rolou para trás e seus olhos azuis me encaravam vazios, por um momento pude ver meu reflexo neles.

A mesma expressão do reflexo que vi aquele dia, os olhos frios, opacos e o mesmo sorriso sádico pairava em meus lábios.

Prazer, a única sensação que pude sentir ao vê-lo morto. Puxo seus fios dourados, passo a encarar seu rosto e sorrio. Um sorriso prazeroso que se alargava a cada segundo. Jogo sua cabeça no chão e a chuto longe

Escuto alguém chamar meu nome

Vê como mata-lo seria prazeroso, pequena sakura._ a voz de izanami se fez presente e "acordo" vendo o sangue em meus pulsos e o selo do tigre formado. O terceiro selo, mas um e eu teria a invocado.

"Lie" penso surpresa afastando minhas mãos e desfazendo o jutso

Hai, assim como matar aquelas garotinhas inúteis!_ izanami gargalhava.

"LIE" Tampo meus ouvidos

Oh, não. O melhor foi com ele. Qual o nome mesmo? Aquele que você chamava por otousan, oh sim. Nunca esquecerei a expressão dele quando morreu!

Novamente fui chamada

"Izanami SUMA!"

Hahahahahahaha lembre sakura-chan, hahahahahaha os gritos deles oh~ como foi bom!

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!...".

Hahahaha, vamos sakura-chan, me invoque. Lembra como você gostou de ter matado sua okaasan? De sua risada quando seu corpo tombou sem vida hahahahahaha

"URUSAI!"

As lagrimas e as súplicas daquela mulher ainda me são audíveis! Hahahaha Lie, Saki, lie! Ela dizia sem saída. O braço ou a perna esquerda? Não lembro qual foi o primeiro membro que cortamos, mas quem se importa HAHAHAHAHA.

O barulho apenas aumentava. Não importa o quanto eu tampe meus ouvidos eu continuo a escutando me chamar. As imagens passavam em câmera lenta para mim.

Mortes. Sangue. Sons. O som dos choros de desespero, das súplicas e o som que eu mais abominava: minha gargalhada enquanto arrancava seus membros e levava sua alma para longe que se uniam com as risadas de Izanami.

– ACORDE SAKURA!

Notas finais do capítulo

Não senti nem um pouco de confiança nesse, mas postei...

HanaChan muito obrigado pelos reviews, acho que sem eles eu não teria continuado pq ja estava a ponto de desistir de postar no !

andressa li kinomoto animya gostou? kkkk, postei bem rapido u.u só uma semana de intervalo tsc tsc

E a linda Melonie-chan que nunca mais apareceu? sera que ela ainda lê isso aqui o.õ?

Povs Itachi no proximo! uuui, meu moreno totoso voltou! o/  
só que dessa vez não vai ser para brincar, ele finalmente descobriu algo para fazer nesse tedio!  
e boa noticia: o proximo cap ja esta praticamente escrito no papel! quer dizer que ele esta todo planejado iuuupe o/


End file.
